Proceso
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Siendo lo torpes que eran a la hora de sentimientos, Maria y Tsubasa demoraron más tiempo del necesario para descubrir que se habían enamorado. (Serie de drabbles ubicados durante GX)
1. Dueto

Dueto

Una sonrisa enorme se posó en sus labios una vez que terminó de cantar, se sentía completamente en paz y una inexplicable calidez surgía de su pecho. Miró a su lado a su compañera de escenario y su sonrisa únicamente se ensanchó. Era la segunda vez que lograba cantar con esa mujer tan prodigiosa, aquella que solo ocupo dos meses para alcanzar la fama que actualmente tenía, hablamos de Maria.

—Es un verdadero gusto estar con ustedes—Habló a través del micrófono que descendía desde su oreja mientras que agitaba las manos saludando a todo el que podía—Pero más gusto me da poder compartir este escenario junto a ustedes que con mi amiga, María Cadenzavna Eve.

Un pequeño sonrojo brotó de las mejillas de la mencionada, quien igualmente sonrío. Con esto fue suficiente para mostrarle que ella igualmente estaba feliz de estar con ella. El pequeño brillo en la mirada cían de la extranjera le recordó a su primer encuentro y la primera vez que cantaron juntas, un brillo que demostraba lo genuino de su sentir, un brillo que siempre había estado presente y que le hacía sentir completa de alguna extraña manera. No podía explicárselo, le daba una sensación que era su vez una mezcla entre el deja vù y el jamais vù, increíble pero cierto.

—El estar aquí con ustedes esta noche es mi más grande triunfo—Se giró a su público y después a su compañera Idol—Pero les juro que lo que más me regocija esta noche es mi compañera de trabajo. Es la única persona que conozco que me hace sentir cómoda al nivel de unir nuestras voces—Porque sus compañeras de batalla desaparecían en ese momento, solo quedaba espacio a aquel color cían que invadía su mente, y muy posiblemente esa era la razón por la que no le importo lo empalagoso de la canción que habían cantado recién, siempre y cuando fuera con María, a ella no le molestaba ninguna clase de dueto.

* * *

 ** _Definitivamente no debería estar haciendo esto, pero heme aquí, iniciando otro long-fic, aunque este será el más corto y rápido de terminar que los demás, es decir ¿Vieron cuanto es? 300 palabras._**

 ** _Esto surgió mientras escuchaba las canciones de Maria y Tsubasa al tiempo en que revoloteaba en twitter y me encontré con el más bello Fanart TsubaMaria que haya visto (no es la imagen de portada). Había hecho experimentos en wattpad pero fueron borrados, no me gustaba como quedaban pero sirvio para recolectar opiniones hehehe, haré de este mi reto de los 30 días (quien diría que sería este fandom). Así que ya saben, serán 30 capítulos con 300-900 palabras todos basados en el tiempo Canon de GX y mis horas de actualización vendrán siendo desde las 7pm-11.30pm así que no se desanimen, esto tiene final claro y solo para joderlos, les revelo que los capítulos 2,3,4,6,22 ya están escritos. (Seh~~ hice una lista de los capitulos y de que serían, ¿lo ven? ¡voy en serio!) pero se los dejo los días que corresponden._**

 ** _Sin más les dejo una ley de la vida..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	2. Satisfacción

Satisfacción

No era por sonar como una mujer amargada, pero debía confesar que ella no solía sonreír muy a menudo, simple y sencillamente por el hecho de que no le veía el caso de hacer grande las cosas más pequeñas. Debido a esto, únicamente se permitía sonreír ampliamente con dos cosas: Primera, brindarle un poco de felicidad a sus allegados, y segunda, cuando lograba sentirse satisfecha con ella misma.

—Igualmente es un placer compartir este escenario contigo, Tsubasa—Respondió a las palabras previas de la mencionada—Me costó admitirlo la primera vez, pero sabes que te he llegado a admirar, y estar aquí hoy contigo es un honor.

Su sonrisa no mostraba indicios de desmoronarse. En este momento se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. Había logrado sanar gran parte de los corazones de la gente durante esa noche por medio de su canto… su canto con Tsubasa. Tanto era el sentimiento que en ese momento le apretaba, que por instante olvidó las condiciones de imagen y la verdadera razón por la que había comenzado de nuevo con su carrera como idol. Tanto fueron los sentimientos y los recuerdos que por un momento solo deslumbró todo el apoyo que la japonesa le había otorgado desde el último tiempo.

Una pequeña risa hizo juego con su sonrisa. Los ojos índigo de su amiga y compañera Idol se clavaron en ella con ese brillo único que sólo brotaba cuando estaban juntas, se encandiló y su sonrisa fue compartida, fue entonces que supo que tanto ella como Tsubasa estaban satisfechas de su trabajo, de lo que habían podido lograr esa noche, pero sobre todo, de lo bien que seguían congeniando.

Su mente se permitió divagar en un posible futuro que no le molestó para nada, uno en donde esas sonrisas que se dirigían en esos instantes, la satisfacción compartida y la paz que les costó alcanzar permanecieran. Se divertía cantando con Tsubasa, lo disfrutaba, no le molestaría compartir de nuevo el escenario con ella y cantar hasta quedar afónica; debido a esto, de verdad rogaba que todo permaneciera tal cual.

* * *

 _ **¡Chan chan! Aquí Scarlett reportándose con el capítulo 2 de proceso. Que relajante, hace mucho que no decía eso :3 Por lo visto el primer capítulo pegó, tanto que me alegró ver esos comentarios por allí. Respondiendo a Dani, yo si estudio mujer y respondiendo a Nat-kun kori... checa tu bandeja de mensajes xD**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 3 de PROCESO, se despide Alondra Scarlett y recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	3. Protección

Protección

Bajó por el pequeño elevador que conectaba el vestidor con el escenario del auditorio. La noche prácticamente había terminado, solo le restaba cambiarse e ir por María al evento que había organizado Tony Glazer, en el que finalmente perseguiría su sueño... Con algo de compañía. O por lo menos esa era la idea.

Siguiendo un estricto régimen de entrenamiento desde que era una niña, absolutamente todos sus sentidos se encontraban en demasía desarrollados, fue debido a esto que logró escuchar el sonido de una pistola ser activada. Una persona normal no escucharía nada de eso. Afuera los gritos de la gente seguían enardecidos y el movimiento de la gente tras bastidores contribuía a eso.

Su instinto de batalla se activó al instante, pero de una manera más intensa. Guiándose por la estructura del lugar, los disparos provenían de donde se encontraba Maria, María no era débil, pero ciertamente si alguien decidía atacarla con armas se encontraba en desventaja. No dudaba de que muy posiblemente haya logrado arreglárselas en ese instante, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a que ocurriera una desgracia en la que el nombre María Cadenzavna Eve estuviera presente.

Su preparación le decía que debía informarse de inmediato al cuartel y esperar a las órdenes de su tío. Su mente le grito "¡al carajo!" Importándole poco las futuras consecuencias a su actuar tan impulsivo, activó su reliquia de manera inmediata y no rodeó el lugar para entrar con sigilo, y joder, como se alegraba de haberlo hecho. La primera visión que le recibió fue a los dos vigías de la extranjera en el suelo sin vida, uno completamente pálido y el otro con tres disparos en su cuerpo, disparos seguramente provenientes del arma en sus manos. María por su lado luchaba contra una figura femenina que se movía de manera algo articulada y con una espada en mano; la peli-rosa logró darle una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que dejaría a una persona normal en el suelo, pero en vez de eso, esa extraña figura rodó los ojos hacia adentro y contraatacó.

Todo fue tan rápido y repentino que María fue alzada a los aires con media de un segundo para que su cuerpo se encajara con la espada de su atacante, más obviamente Tsubasa no lo permitió. Que esa idiota soñara, jamás iba a tocarle siquiera un pelo a su amiga.

Sujeto a María por su estómago con un brazo mientras que blandía su propia espada contra la de su –a partir de ahora– despreciable enemigo. Le apretó un poco contra su cuerpo antes de separarse, no sabía si era alguna manera de reconfortarla, o una manera de convencerse a sí misma de que estaba a salvo y que de su cuenta corría que no le pasará nada. Realmente no importaba, por ahora.

—No pienses que me quedaré tan tranquila

—Estaba esperándote—Dijo aquella cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa eres? —Necesitaba saberlo.

—Auto-Scorer

— ¿Auto-Scorer?—Repitió el adjetivo antes de lanzarse contra ella, ya después averiguaría los detalles.

—Vine exclusivamente a escuchar tu canción—Oh y vaya que lo haría.

Fue con solo un par de cruces que Tsubasa comprendió que no podía tratarle como un humano débil, era un oponente ente formidable y cualquier descuido sería fatal, pero no para ella, sino para María. En ese momento poco le importaba ella misma, así que poco razonando esto, lanzó uno de sus ataques más formidables y miro con cierto recelo la estela que había dejado. Tal parecía que la luna azulada resplandeciente no sería suficiente

— ¿No crees que exageraste? Era solo un ser humano—Ella negó con la cabeza. No debería estarle regañando, pero se lo agradecía, le había devuelto la calma que estaba perdiendo.

—No—Respondió tajante mirando como su enemigo se levantaba de los escombros—Ahora estoy completamente segura, lidiamos con un monstruo—Del que se encargaría de exterminar como nunca había deseado.

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo quedo ligeramente más largo que el anterior, siéntanse felices (?) A Dani solo le dire "Háblame! yo siempre estoy disponible para hablar (bueno, de 5-10pm) xD NO te dejo abandonada xD y no, no dejaré de estudiar, de allí viene el aprendizaje para la escritura" y a Love Novels le comunicó que yo igualmente estaré esperando ansiosa por su visita a los capítulos posteriores, y a ShionSeverely... eh... revisa tu bandeja.**_

 _ **Un abrazo enorme a las tres y a todos esos lectores fantasma que hay por allí, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 4 de Proceso, yo solo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**_


	4. Vergüenza I

Vergüenza I

Su espada se estrelló con la de la Auto-Scorer y rebotó en el aire, para mala fortuna de esa muñeca, estaba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentarse casi a cualquier situación, y bueno, esa aunque era nueva, no escapaba de eso. Hizo que el Ame no Habakiri tomará una forma más grande y le envió hacia el sótano.

— ¿Lo lograste? —Se escuchó la ansiedad de María, notablemente, a ella tampoco le gustaba la situación, aunque pensándolo detenidamente, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gustaría?

—No, solamente la mandé a abajo—Respondió con sinceridad frunciendo más el ceño y se preparaba a un ataque venidero. Pero claro, ella esperaba... No sé, una daga, viento, alguna clase de energía, algo, ¡lo que fuera menos a María tomándole del brazo y jalándole!

— ¡Te vienes conmigo, Tsubasa!

— ¿Eh? —Dejó salir apenas la mano de la peli-rosa le sujetó— ¡¿Eh?! —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. ¡¿Qué clase de poder tenía María sobre ella?! No era normal sentirse asustada, desesperada, molesta, enfocada y avergonzada en menos de cinco minutos. No era el momento y no era el lugar, pero diablos que la vergüenza infinita estaba plasmada en su cara.

Desactivó su reliquia y observó fijamente el agarre de María que todavía seguía presente. María tomó el mando de su cuerpo y, sin explicaciones, le hizo correr hacia la salida, únicamente le soltó cuando se percató de que ya no tenía sentido seguirla llevando. De todos los momentos posibles, ¿es justamente esa noche, en la que María y la ciudad de Londres están en peligro que su mente le envía sensaciones confusas y completamente fuera de lugar? Alguien por favor golpéela.

—No tienes la autoridad como para decidir eso—Amenazó uno de los agentes de las Naciones Unidas. Notó como María apretaba los labios, se notaba tan... ¡Alto! Enfócate Tsubasa. Unos disparos le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Ahora se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, estaba cometiendo demasiados fallos y eso era imperdonable. Siquiera había sido capaz de informar brevemente su situación a su tío, y parecía que él había mandado a actuar a Ogawa.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró. Suspiró levemente al tiempo en el que María rodeó el auto y entraba igualmente al auto, pero estando ella en el lugar del conductor. Tenía que obligarse a calmarse.

—Lo siento, pero haré lo que quiera con Tsubasa.

...

...

...

¡Fuera vergüenza! ¡Este no es tu tiempo ni tu lugar! Sus mejillas continuaron sonrojadas un par de minutos en los que María conducía a toda velocidad y Ogawa permanecía en la entrada del estadio haciendo tiempo. Faltaba poco para que le llamaran y cuestionaran sus acciones, y la verdad solo podría defenderse con un "ella me lo dijo". Decepcionante, pero ahora con una nueva resolución, se vengarla, pero no de la Auto-Scorer, se vengaría de la Cadenzavna por hacerla romper su temple y hacerle retroceder brevemente a sus principios y dejar su preparación en el olvido, apenas se diera la oportunidad lo haría, que no quedase duda.

El comunicador en su oreja derecha le brindó el poder rechace la voz contrariada de Ogawa.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Tsubasa-san?

—Lo siento, María ha tenido una idea—Jodida vergüenza. Solo una persona le había hecho experimentarla, pero en esos momentos, no lograba recordar quién—Por favor, cuida bien las cosas por allá—Y sin más cortó con la llamada.

* * *

 _ **¡Hasta aquí queda el capítulo 4 de Proceso! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo me divertí bastante haciéndolo, más que nada porqué recordé la primera vez que vi el capítulo 2 de Symphogear y todo bien serio y lleno de tensión hasta que Maria tomó a Tsubasa del brazo y ésta se sonrojó, juro que grité "¡¿El TsubaMaria es real?!" Después me regañaron por que andaba en la oficina de mis padres xD Aunque la verdad Symphogear se pasó en el capítulo 3 con la canción del Filete Stroganoff y Elfnein como homúnculo... (aunque el TsubaMaria siguiño presente 0.0) De cualquier manera, debo decirle a Dani que siempre me aparece como desconectada y no quiero molestar. Hehehe.**_

 ** _Pero buaaaano~~ Me despido, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 5 de Proceso._**


	5. Venganza

Venganza

Tsubasa no era una persona vengativa, a pesar de no conocerse tanto como quisieran, María estaba segura de ello. Cuando los NOISE le arrebataron a una de las personas más importantes en su vida (si es que no lo era) ella no busco venganza. Cuando el Dr. Ver le hizo combatir contra Chris no busco venganza, entonces, ¿porque se vengaba con ella de algo que había hecho por inercia y que jamás tuvo mala intención?

María estaba consciente de que Tsubasa no era muy fan del contacto físico, es decir, ella era igual. Había sus excepciones (como Kirika y Shirabe) y tal vez podía comprender que se sintiera avergonzada de esa manera tan íntima en la que le tomó del brazo, y aunque no lo dijera, era obvio que la había visto sonrojarse. Puede que en un principio lo disfrutara, ¡pero tenía mejores motivos en la cabeza en los cuales concentrarse!

Una vez lo suficientemente alejadas del estadio, la nombrada Auto-Scorer había re-aparecido y había partido el auto en el que viajaban por la mitad. Cómo era lógico, Maria observó cómo Tsubasa activó su reliquia para protegerlas, pero algo que honestamente no le hallaba el sentido, era la magnífica idea de tomarla en brazos y saltar, no debería reclamar porque, honestamente, la peli-azul había salvado su vida, pero… ¿No hubiera dado el mismo resultado tomarle y hacerse un lado o simplemente usar la dureza del Symphogear para resguardarse ambas? Venganza, eso era, venganza, estaba segura. La única razón por la que no se sonrojó y soltó improperios en su lengua natal fue que su mente una vez más le recordó su situación, pero sino…

—Deberías ser una buena chica y dejarme cortar tu espada—Comentó la Auto-Scorer mientras que Tsubasa enfrentaba a los NOISE (los cuales seguía sin explicarse que hacían allí si los habían sellado hace casi un año). En respuesta Tsubasa empuñó su espada con más fuerza y destruyó a dos NOISE más de una.

—No soy el tipo de chica que se sienta tranquilamente y hace todo lo que le dicen—Aclamó en pose de defensa, sosteniendo su espada por encima de su hombro, lista a cualquier ataque de cualquier dirección.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la Kazanari, pero era una que la Cadenzavna jamás había visto, inclusive su instinto femenino le dijo que temiera por esa sonrisa.

—Una muy preciada amiga me dijo una vez que una cara linda como la mía no debería usar una espada tan poco femenina.

¡La iba a matar!

— ¡¿Tenías que decir eso justo ahora?! —Cuestionó ahora realmente sonrojada. Había llegado al límite con los juegos de Tsubasa, además de que era ocurrente. Estaban en medio de una pelea (con varias incongruencias por cierto), los fastidiosos de los NOISE habían regresado, y de verdad ¡¿Se preocupaba por cosas como esa?!

Observó como la portadora de la primera reliquia se alzaba de manos y ejecutaba ese ataque tan característico en ella aun con esa extraña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Muy bien, si Tsubasa quería jugar, que jugara. Pero que ni se le ocurriera que Maria pensaba quedarse atrás.

* * *

 ** _Woah! Por poco y se quedan sin el drabble de hoy. Adivinen a quien su cuerpo le reclamó la falta de sueño y le dijo "Serán solo cinco minutos, al fin la acabasta y cuando te despiertes publicas" Seh~~ A esta idiota que tienen por autora, pero bueno, logré romper mi fantasía porque no no renuncio a mi camino del ninja! Oh esperen, anime equivocado... El capítulo siguiente es uno de mis favoritos (ya está escrito pero lo verán hasta mañana), incluso me basé en un doujin que encontré en Tumblr que fue tan... tan... hermoso... Posiblemente lo entiendan mañana, en el capítulo 6 de proceso, solo recuerden que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	6. Fortaleza

Fortaleza.

Por más fuerte que sea, al ser humano le gusta sentirse protegido, no había causa alguna de negarlo, es una realidad de la vida. Pero otra realidad de la vida es que a todos nos gusta proteger lo que queremos, a nuestro hogar, nuestras amistades, etc. Son pocos los que saben esto y son aún menos los que aplican ambas posturas en sí mismos. María y Tsubasa son el claro ejemplo de eso, queriendo protegerlos a todos y al mismo tiempo queriendo ser protegidas.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Gritó su nombre con genuina preocupación cuando le vio caer. Los NOISE habían no sólo tocado el Symphogear sin ser destruidos, sino que también habían logrado romper al mismo Symphogear, simplemente no tenía explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.

Finalmente gozaban algo de paz y pasaba aquello.

Un nuevo deseo se interponía con el funcionamiento pacifista del planeta. Desconocía quién era el verdadero responsable –pero se asumía que era un oponente mucho más fuerte de los que habían combatido–, aunque en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que proteger el cuerpo de su convaleciente amiga.

La rabia se reflejó en su mirada, pero aquella cosa permanecía impasible, como si no tuviera sentimientos ni tampoco supiera cómo percibirlos, cosa de lo más lógica analizando que esa cosa no parecía humana y el termino Auto-Scorer seguramente era el que le pudo haber dado su posible "creador" teniendo otro nombre clave el cual desconocían.

Una extraña joya de un brillante rosa se dejó caer sobre el pavimento y después de un zapateado, esa cosa desapareció. Tsubasa soltó un quejido y de inmediato, María se giró con ella. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y seguramente las fuerzas especiales de la ONU no tardaban en llegar. Tomó parte de sus prendas y con algo de timidez le cubrió.

Se sentía extraño ese contacto.

Le sudaban las manos y se le aceleró el corazón. Justo cuando estaba anudando el ultimo nudo en su pecho el mar encerrado en las pupilas de la Kazanari se toparon con las suyas.

Fue entonces que (a pesar del momento incómodo que se encontraban) rememoró como había sido rescatada dos veces en esa misma noche, ambas veces terminando en los brazos de Tsubasa. Fue entonces que lanzó el juramento de ser fuerte, porque ella trataría lo más posible de serlo y ser ahora quien protegiera a su amiga, porque por ella sería fuerte, y estaba segura de que lo lograría.

Era un juramento. Un juramento que jamás podría ser quebrantado.

* * *

 _ **Y así señoras y señores, termina el capitulo 6 de proceso, espero les haya gustado. De antemano gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 7, no sin antes recordarles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	7. Decisiones

Decisiones.

—Comandante. Solicito una transferencia a SONG—Con pasos seguros y decisión, María avanzó hacia ella y tomó el inter-comunicador de su oreja y pronunció aquellas palabras—No poseeré un gear por mí misma, pero después de esto no puedo seguir fingiendo ser una Idol.

—María...—Dejó escapar su nombre en susurro con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y por un momento se olvidó del momento tan incómodo que habían experimentado antes.

—Transferencia concedida. Mañana alistas tus cosas con Tsubasa para partir de regreso a Japón.

Los agentes de la ONU apretaron la mandíbula ante aquellas palabras y bajaron las armas con las que nos apuntaban a ambas. Tsubasa seguía sorprendida, solo asimilaba que a partir de ahora vería a la Cadenzavna casi a diario y no solo un par de veces al mes como venían haciendo el último tiempo. Igualmente asimilaba que María estaba dejando la salida fácil sirviendo a la Organización de las Naciones Unidas por unos cuantos años para directamente pasar a la acción, cosa que últimamente le preocupaba. Conociendo a María, no importaba que no tuviera gear, al igual que Tachibana, María era capaz de lanzarse al campo de batalla sin uno.

Suspiró brevemente una vez que el auto de su representante se estacionó frente a ellas abriendo sus puertas e invitándoles a pasar.

—Detrás del asiento deje una muda de ropa, Tsubasa-san—Ogawa, un hombre completamente precavido—Puede cambiarse de una vez si lo desea, los vidrios eran polarizados y María y yo juramos no ver.

Se sonrojó al razonar que ya no tenía sentido que María se cubriera, técnicamente ya le había visto desnuda y la había vestido, y cualquiera con más de dos neuronas podía comprender eso. Igualmente no protestó y se vistió como pudo con el auto en movimiento junto con cierta tensión naciente entre ella y la peli-rosa.

—Ogawa-san, quisiera hablar primero con Tony Glazer-san—La peli-azul fue capaz de deslumbrar la sonrisa que nació en el hombre.

—Justo vamos a su oficina—Se preguntaba si el castaño ya sabía de sus intenciones. Bueno, no importaba realmente. Si María era capaz de renunciar a lo seguro solo por perseguir sus ideales, ella podía hacer algo parecido, así le costase hasta lo profundo de su alma continuar acorde a sus principios.

—Muchas gracias...—María no era la única que debía sacrificarse.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó María con preocupación, temiendo que se tratase de lo que estaba imaginando.

—Ya lo verás—Respondió con una sonrisa. No podía ser tan mala su decisión, después de todo era por un bien mayor.

* * *

 ** _¡Chan, Chan, Chan! hasta aquí el capítulo 7 de proceso, espero de nueva cuenta les haya gustado. Y seguro se asustaron al ver que pasaban de las 7 y aún no actualizaba hehehe no hay mucho que decir en esta ocasión, así que me despido recordándoles que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capitulos_**


	8. Silencio

Silencio

Ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra alguna desde la noche anterior. El silencio continuaba permanente desde que Tsubasa salió de la oficina de Tony Glazer y les comunicó que había renunciado. Ogawa negó con la cabeza con resignación, ella simplemente se quedó quieta en su lugar, y apenas intentó razonar con ella y decirle que era una estupidez que renunciara a su sueño por algo como eso. Está bien que ella lo había hecho, pero era diferente.

Maria ya conocía a Tsubasa como para saber que su sueño siempre había sido cantar para todo el mundo, como igualmente sabía que la Kazanari podía ser terriblemente terca cuando se lo proponía. A regañadientes había tenido que aceptar su decisión. Tenía la esperanza de que al acabar todo el lío que se había armado volviera a perseguir ese sueño, no podía renunciar estando tan cerca. Habló con el mismo Ogawa sobre eso, y el mismo le comentó que anunciaría un "descanso" por parte de ambas, no entendió muy bien la explicación que le dio, pero se dio por bien servida en ese momento, pero ahora…

No, definitivamente no podía considerarse estable ¡el silencio la estaba matando! Comprendía que Tsubasa estaba dolida por la decisión que había tomado y ocupaba algo de espacio para sobrellevarlo, pero ese silencio que llevaban desde que solicitó la transferencia a SONG ya le causaba migraña.

Desde primera instancia se habían llevado bastante bien, por lo menos Maria podía presumir que Tsubasa era la primera persona con la que había podido relacionarse de manera correcta y veloz, era como si tuvieran cierta química que no necesariamente involucrara sus trabajos. Las charlas desde un principio se llevaron ligeras y simples, dado a esto, la amistad que sostenían de hace apenas medio año parecía igual de fuerte y sostenible que la que tenía con Kirika y Shirabe, contándose todo, confiando plenamente una la otra; ésta era la razón por la que le turbaba tanto mutismo impuesto por la menor. Le otorgaba un sentir confuso, que le hacía molestarse con ella y entristecerse al mismo tiempo al saber que Tsubasa se estaba cerrando y no quería que viera dentro de ella como unas cuantas horas atrás.

Sus ojos color cían seguían pendientes de la figura de la oji-azul, quien seguía sentada de manera recta con la mirada perdida fingiendo que veía la ventana desde que habían abordado el avión.

—Pronto comenzaremos con el descenso de aterrizaje. Por favor pónganse los cinturones de seguridad—Sonó por la bocina la voz de la co-piloto.

La peli-azul entrecerró la mirada y acató lo pedido. La peli-rosa igual, pero nunca dejó de observarle, juraría que desde que inició el descenso, hasta su completo aterrizaje, la Kazanari estuvo más ida que en todo el vuelo pero curiosamente, ya no estaba tan cerrada.

Al bajar, Ogawa tomó las maletas de ambas y comenzó a caminar. Era una costumbre de viaje que parecía que Tsubasa había tenido desde siempre y ya le había pegado.

— ¡Tsubasa-san! ¡Maria-san! —Hibiki y Chris junto con Kirika y Shirabe les recibían desde la sala de espera. Como no podía ser de otra forma, fue Hibiki quien lanzó el grito que perturbó la paz.

Justo en ese momento la última defensa de la peli-azul había sido rota y la peli-rosa lo supo de inmediato, la sonrisa que se dirigieron entre ambas fue más que clara, todo volvía a estar bien; y si bien no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a pasar algo similar, debía admitir que el silencio era una marca característica de Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **Amigos y amigas lectores hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. Fanfiction no me deja leer los reviews ni contestarlos (pero tranquilos, respondere en cuando FF deje de andar de nena) Acepto sugerencias de título del capítulo de mañana (es la venganza de Maria por la venganza de Tsubasa) el punto es que no sé si llamarlo Venganza II o Bullying, dejenme saber que idea les gusta más (puedo leerlos por los correos) y ya solo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	9. Bullying

Bullying

Hibiki, Chris y Tsubasa ya habían abandonado la habitación. Después del regalo que le había proporcionada a la dueña del Gungnir cada quien se había ido por su lado. Hibiki en dirección a Lydian y Chris a su apartamento. Tsubasa decidió acompañarlas hasta la salida del submarino y ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba agotada. Entre el viaje, la condición de Tsubasa y Chris, lo que les había informado Elfnein, la indecisión de Hibiki y la impotencia que sentía... Se sorprendía de seguir consciente. Debería dormir, pero si lo hacía dormiría a desciende del horario japonés, tendría que aguantar despierta unas cuantas horas más.

Su mirada se pasó aburrida por el lugar, quedándose estáticos en la libreta en la que Tsubasa había dibujado. Recordó cómo Chris había moqueado sobre el retrato que había hecho del NOISE y se preguntó qué tan mal sería, después de todo, avergonzada, la peli-azul había cerrado la libreta y zanjó completamente el tema.

Decidiendo que el mundo no estallaría por verlo, tomó la libreta y la abrió. Observó varias anotaciones de la peli-azul y fragmentos de Seiten Galaxy Cross con algunos borrones y versos que no estaban en la versión que había cantado. Oh... Entonces ella había sido la otra compositora que había querido quedar como "anónima", interesante. Encontró algunos cuantos reportes de posibles rescates anteriores, ¡¿una entrevista suya de cuando estaba como Idol en el FIS?! Siguió avanzando hasta que se llegar a la última hoja usada y su primer impulso fue reírse. No. Reírse es poco. Se carcajeó con ganas, tantas ganas que no notó que la puerta se abría revelando a una contrariada peli-azul, la cual con solo notar la liberta en sus manos ya podia imaginarse el porqué de su risa tan… _delicada._

Tsubasa carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de Maria, quien se vio ligeramente asustada por su repentina aparición, pero no por esto dejó de reírse.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Tsubasa, pues tardó dos minutos que Maria pudiera calmarse, y aun así seguía soltando pequeñas risas.

—Que Yukine Chris tenía razón—Comentó con la vista todavía definida en… en esa cosa, porque enserio no había forma alguna de describir aquel dibujo, parecía una mala parodia de sakimori—Existe el vanguardismo…—Se giró a verla y mostrándole su dibujo— ¡Y después existe esto! —Volvió a reír mientras señalaba al "NOISE".

—Para con eso…—Pidió sonrojada, sabía que no era buena dibujando además esas mismas palabras se las había dicho su kouhai hace media hora, ¿pero por qué justo cuando Maria se lo decía es que se sentía avergonzada?

—Por favor nunca trates de vivir de artista, allí realmente morirías de hambre y no serías capaz de comprar las suficientes motos—Agregó, la peli-rosa seriamente pensaba que romper motos era el deporte favorito de la dueña del Ame no Habakiri.

— ¡Maria! —Reclamó avergonzada, pareciera como si estuviera vengando por aquel comentario que le había soltado –ahora que lo pensaba, completamente fuera de lugar– a la auto-scorer—Yo dibujo mucho mejor, es solo que esto lo hice muy rápido y no me dejaron sacar todo mi potencial.

—Ah… ¿enserio? —Preguntó Maria arqueando la ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Aseguró la peli-azul.

—En ese caso…—Comenzó la peli-rosa palmando a un lado de su asiento invitando a su contraria a sentarse, quien no tardó ni medio minuto en hacerlo. Seguido de esto, la mayor le pasó la libreta y un lápiz—…Dibújame otra cosa y "deslúmbrame"—pronunció esto último con ironía—Con todo tu potencial _desperdiciado…_

— ¡ya verás! —Soltó con molestia y desafío, tenía más que claro que iba a perder, pero por lo menos deslumbraría a Maria con un dibujo genial y decente— ¿Qué dibujo? —Que no fuera nada complicado nada más.

—Sorpréndeme…—Se rió ligeramente.

—Verás que lo que voy a hacer te va a impactar—La menor asintió y comenzó con su trazado, y con la creciente curiosidad de la mayor por lo que dibujaba que le hacía sentir tan concentrada, intentó ver, pero la oji-azul siempre impedía que viera su dibujo para que "no perdiera impacto", hablaron trivialmente pero después de un rato ambas se quedaron calladas y después de casi media hora, Maria ya estaba durmiéndose hasta que la muy alegre voz de Tsubasa le espantó el sueño de una— ¡Termine!

—Déjame ver—No tuvo que decirlo dos veces y la peli-azul giró la libreta. Maria no supo si asustarse o reírse. ¿Qué carajo era eso? —Y eso es…

— ¡Es Cleopatra*! —Dijo de inmediato con ¿indignación? ¡¿Era propio que Tsubasa se sintiera indignada?!

— ¿Por qué Cleopatra? —No evitó preguntar.

— ¿No es obvio? —La oji-verde negó—Para que tuviera impacto.

Eso fue todo, Maria no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a reír de nuevo. Eso de Cleopatra no tenía nada. Tenía un vórtice por boca, sus ojos parecían más bien huevos con frijol dentro y su vestido en lugar de parecer vestido parecía un par de cocos hawaianos y los brazos parecían una mala imitación de la villana de una película estado-unidense que según era una bruja sumamente inteligente y que le pareció más una bailarina de ula.

— ¡Pues vaya que tuvo impacto! —Soltó riéndose.

—Mou~~

Maria continuó riéndose.

—En este momento te pareces bastante a Kanade.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó con una sonrisa pícara, Tsubasa asintió— ¿En qué sentido?

—Pues en muchos ahora que lo pienso—Soltó reflexionando.

—Interesante. Cuéntame más—Sugirió todavía burlona.

—Lo hare mientras cenamos, muero de hambre.

— ¿Comerás después de las nueve? ¿Dónde está mi cámara cuando la necesito?

—No empieces—Pidió Tsubasa mientras ambas se ponía de pie junto con Maria y le cedía la salida primero.

* * *

 _ ***Esto es una clara referencia al dibujo que hizo Nana Mizuki en la entrevista del juego que sale en el 2017 de Symphogear XD Unlimited**_

 ** _Éste capítulo es el más largo de los que han salido, y hay algunos de los que vienen a continuación se vienen largos (a unos les calculo por lo menos 2K) y si, en el capitulo Siguiente Tsubasa hablará de Kanade con Maria, pinta interesante ¿no es verdad?_**

 ** _No me extenderé mucho porque ya es tarde y mañana tengo colegio con literatura a primera hora, así que solo les diré que nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 10 de proceso recordándoles que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**

 ** _e igualmente les dejo una ley de vida que comparto con Dani Horta... "Sin bullying no hay amistad... ni amorsh del bueno"_**


	10. Diferente

Diferente

Parpadeó con sorpresa cuando sintió como María caía dormida sobre su hombro. Después de un muy incómodo desafío de dibujo, había cenado junto con la extranjera y juntas, habían revivido el recuerdo de su antigua compañera, Amou Kanade. Claro, la plática se había extendido a horas, y cuando las luces de la cocina se apagaron regresaron a la habitación en la que habían charlado antes. Varias fueron las ocasiones en las que María terminó mencionando a su hermana y ambas reían al notar que eran similares en ciertas cosas y que de seguir vivas se habrían llevado realmente bien.

Sonrió con un deje de ternura y acarició los cabellos de la peli-rosa que caían sobre su cuerpo. No podía evitar pensarlo, pero ese momento le traía una sensación de Deja Vù. Fue como si volviera el tiempo atrás a cuando todavía tenía quince años y se quedaba hablando a deshoras con Kanade hasta que caían rendidas. Lo curioso de la situación es que, en aquellos tiempos, solía ser ella quien se dejaba caer sobre Kanade para despertar con bastantes cabellos fuera de lugar pues la pelirroja tenía la costumbre de acariciar sus cabellos como ella estaba haciendo.

Teniendo en cuenta que habían dormido apenas lo suficiente, la información que les habían dado del caso más aparte para la extranjera, la condición de Kirika y Shirabe, el día fue bastante pesado, le sorprendía que la peli-rosa hubiera aguantado tanto, pero le sorprendía aún más que ella siguiera todavía despierta.

—Esto es tan confuso…—Soltó a la nada enterrando una de sus manos sobre los bollos que usaba la Cadenzavna en la cabeza, algo atrevido, pero la Kazanari sospechaba que amanecería con un dolor de cabeza de dormirse y despertarse con los permanentes. Había sucedido una vez mientras coordinaban el concierto en Londres.

No quería compararla con Kanade, porque honestamente no había nada que comparar, lo único que tenían en común fue haberse forzado a usar el Gungnir y ser mayores que ella, pero debía admitir que desde hace un par de meses Maria le recordaba mucho, pero a Kanade en sí, sino el cómo se sentía su presencia. Se sentía tan calmada como en ese entonces, sentía que podía sonreír sin esfuerzo alguno y cantar con ella hasta quedarse afónicas. Pero había algo en demasía diferente, y era que esos sentimientos eran mucho más inquietos e incontrolables. Nada más tenía recordar cómo se había comportado desde la aparición de aquella Auto-Scorer, había estado completamente fuera de sí, se había comportado como una persona completamente diferente. Aunque pensándolo objetivamente, era una persona completamente diferente.

Atrás había dejado a esa niña tímida e inocente (tal vez de manera un poco brusca) para convertirse en un protector.

—Y listo…—Sonó satisfecha una vez que retiró el último permanente y lo dejó sobre la cómoda a un lado del sofá en donde reposaba igualmente la libreta en la que había dibujado al NOISE y a su maravillosa Cleopatra. El cabello de Maria cayó libremente, y ésta misma se aferró al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Rindiéndose de inmediato, Tsubasa se dejó caer la coleta de lado e igualmente ese apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Maria, al diablo si mañana amanecía con dolor de espalda, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

Lo máximo que Maria y Tsubasa podían darse entre sí –en cuanto muestras de afecto se refiriera– eran unos cuantos abrazos, y de vez en cuando un beso en la mejilla para saludarse. Y estar allí, con la oji-verde apoyada contra ella, completamente dormida, irradiando una calidez más confortante que cualquier otra cosa y un dulce aroma a frutilla emanando de su cabello; era una escena tan irreal que Tsubasa no pudo resistirse a intentar completarla, porque de alguna manera se sentía como si la imagen debería continuar tal cual.

Recostó su cabeza a un lado de la de su compañera y cerró los ojos, borrándose en ese instante la imagen de la Amou. Porque en ese mismo instante, Tsubasa se encargó de enfocarse en una sola cosa: el gran tumulto de sentimientos tan nuevos y diferentes que Maria despertaba sobre ella, completamente diferente a cualquier otra sentimiento que pudiera haber invadido su ser.

* * *

 _ **Esto se sale completamente de lo que tenia planeado, a decir verdad este capítulo iba a ser más de "relleno" en donde Tsubasa le habla a Maria de Kanade (como se ve en el primer párrafo) y creaba un pequeño completo en nuestra Cadenzavna peeeero se me salió de las manos y salió esta cosa toda cursi, espero la disfruten. No se preocupen, esto no cambia en nada lo que ya tenía planeado, como dije este capitulo es más relleno que otra cosa así que meh~~ De aquí comenzamos a la sección que quería llegar, momentos TsubaMaria reales y no tan inventados como estos (Ej. Maria usando el Gungnir de Hibiki y Tsubasa preocupada, el viaje a la playa y como Maria cuida bien de Tsubasa, Maria peleando con el papa de Tsubasa, Tsubasa creyendo que Maria esta muerta... etc, etc, etc.) así que me despido por hoy, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 11 de proceso, yo solo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	11. Ansiedad

Ansiedad

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y enfocó su mirada en la pantalla. No podía concebir que el día hubiera cambiado tanto.

Debido a todo el cansancio acumulado y la hora en la que se acostó, Tsubasa, por primera vez en su vida, se levantó tarde. Como fue de esperarse, María ya no estaba, solo le dejó una nota de que había ido a visitar a Kirika y Shirabe, que podían juntarse a comer cuando se despertara. Su celular vibró dejando ver una orden de su tío de ir igualmente a la enfermería y terminar de revisar su condición. No tuvo la necesidad de llamarle a la Cadenzavna ya que se la había encontrado cuando estaba saliendo. Le indicó que se adelantara, que a lo mucho en diez minutos ya estaba con ella, en ese momento se arrepentía por no haberle pedido que la acompañara.

Estaban en media revisión cuando sonó la alerta de Alca-Noise. Se preocupó ligeramente por Tachibana, pero decidió confiar en ella. Sabiendo que desesperarse y comenzar a moverse podría entorpecer la revisión, se obligó a esperar con paciencia a que la enfermera termina con su trabajo.

Salió en dirección a la cabina de control, necesitaba saber la situación y la probabilidad de acierte para ellos. Se encontró con un revuelo de proporciones bíblicas... Apenas se giró por el pasillo chocó con su Kouhai –como venía siendo costumbre–, notando después que Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi le acompañaban. Claramente acababan de regresar del colegio, sabía que Tachibana y Kohinata solían tardarse un poco más, pero un sexto sentido le advirtió de algo.

Miró a los cocineros observando las pantallas que les avisaba del peligro combatiente. Su entrenada mirada notó una sola charola intacta sobre una de las mesas y un tenedor en el suelo a casi un metro de distancia. Sudó frío. Ese era el lugar habitual de María, justo enfrente del suyo, además de que la peli-rosa era la única que no terminaba de adaptarse al estilo de vida japonés y permanecía usando cubiertos orientales. En ese mismo instante se sintió tonta de no haberse percatado de la ausencia de su amiga de inmediato. Una teoría estaba naciendo en su cabeza y esperaba que no fuera cierta.

Con pasos apresurados llego a la cabina, y es aquí en donde regresamos a la situación inicial. Una Tsubasa bastante ansiosa mirando el monitoreo de la situación.

 _Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir Zilzz_

La primera visión que tuvo fue la de Tachibana cayendo (con un Alca-Noise listo para ir por ella) y dejando ir su reliquia en reflejo. Justo en el momento en el que la castaña caía se escuchó el ruido provocado por un auto al frenar repentinamente, en menos de un segundo el inconfundible auto de su manager pero no fue la puerta del conductor la que se abrió primero sino la del copiloto. Del auto emergió María, quien tomó el Gungnir de la Tachibana y lo invocó, como era de esperarse de ella.

Técnicamente el Gungnir que estaba usando Tachibana pertenecía a Maria, pues el suyo quedó perdido cuando peleó contra Kohinata, por tanto para Tsubasa no fue sorpresa ver como el Gungnir respondió a su primera dueña de inmediato. Su sorpresa radicó justamente en ese actuar tan impulsivo por parte de la mayor por el simple motivo de que ella, tanto como Tsukuyomi, Akatsuki y Kanade, ocupaban del Linker, y sabiendo el daño que le había causado a las pequeñas al usar sus reliquias para salvar a Yukine, no quería imaginarse el daño que sufriría Maria.

El canto que jamás creyó volver a escuchar resonó.

 _El fuego de la fe que existe en mi corazón_

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y enfocó su mirada en la pantalla. No supo si su tío se hizo el desentendido o realmente no se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento una ligera contracción le hizo ver lo mal que terminarían las cosas.

 _Es uno que nadie puede extinguir.  
_ _Una llama eterna._

El Horizon Spear hizo remarque a ese verso, eliminando a la mitad de los Alca-Noise de un solo tajo, escuchó un pequeño vitoreo de Fujitaka, pero ella permaneció en la misma posición, no le había pasado desapercibida la pequeña mueca que había formado Maria antes de realizar el ataque.

— ¡Maria-kun! La parte de su cuerpo que brilla es en donde está el órgano de disección. ¡Cuidado con eso! —Advirtió Genjuuro y al instante la peli-azul se giró a verlo con incredulidad, ¿de verdad pensaba que combatiera así? ¿No había notado todo el esfuerzo que la Cadenzavna hacía por moverse siquiera? Tsubasa era la única que sabía bien las verdaderas capacidades de Maria a la hora del combate, sabía que lo que estaba viendo allí, así fuera sorprendente, la mujer que estaba plantando cara contra esa nueva auto-scorer no estaba ni al 10% de sus verdaderas capacidades.

 _He reafirmado mi determinación  
_ _Lo juro por mi orgu…_

— ¡Ve a enfriarte! —Soltó con una sonrisa que a Tsubasa se le antojó desagradable.

Tsubasa sostenía sus puños con tanta fuerza y hacía lo imposible por no gritar, estaba segura de que estaba temblando en un intento de contenerse. La mueca de dolor de Maria se hizo más notoria y vio algunos destellos surgir de la armadura negra del Gungnir. Soportar aquello sin la oportunidad de intervenir… ¿Cómo fue que Tachibana fue capaz de soportar aquello? Está bien que los lazos entre ella y la extranjera no eran igual de profundos, pero aun así… ¡Ella no lo soportó! ¡Salió a pelear aun con el enorme riesgo de morir! Por lo tanto Tsubasa…

—Ni lo pienses—El comandante había leído sus pensamientos, y bastó únicamente de una dura mirada y una congelada voz para detenerla. Chasqueó la lengua. Kohinata había peleado contra Tachibana en contra de su voluntad y todo daño había sido reparado. Maria no correría con esa suerte, además de que ella estaba allí por su voluntad, soportando un dolor horrible, un dolor que ella había experimentado de primera mano gracias al Dr. Ver antes de su segundo enfrentamiento con Maria.

—Decidido, ¡tú serás mi oponente! —Maria con esfuerzo logró enderezarse, Tsubasa respiró de manera pesada y la auto-scorer se reverenció con gracia digna de bailarina de ballet— ¡Hora de comer~~!

En un rápido movimiento la castaña se acercó a la peli-rosa en zigzag, quien (si hubiera estado al 100% de sus capacidades hubiera podido evadir e inclusive contratacar) no podiendo soportar el enorme daño que le causaba el retroceso del Gungnir, le dejó desactivarse de manera abrupta (aun con los daños que esto causaría) a manera de evitar que lo rompieran como habían hecho con el Ame no Habakiri.

La Kazanari casi brincó de su sitio cuando la vio caer con cascadas de sangre cayendo desde sus ojos y el costado izquierdo de su boca. Poco le importó que la auto-scorer se fastidiara y se fuera enojada, estaba más que preocupada de lo que dirían las revisiones médicas de su compañera.

Las "hermanas menores" de Maria hablaron junto con Yukine, Aoi y Fujitaka, inclusive la pequeña Elfnein dijo algo pero no le prestó atención. Se sintió molesta con Hibiki por haberle reclamado a Maria y al mismo tiempo impotente por no poder hacer nada, por haber estado tan atada y no intentar alguna locura como la suya para así disminuir su daño aunque fuera un poco.

No dejaría que Maria volviese a pasar por algo similar, no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo más largo hasta ahora (algo me dice que los siguientes pueden estar igual o más largos) buscando crear suspenso, espero lo haya logrado y que les haya gustado. De antemano se agradece por leer, que tengan buen día/tarde/noche. Yo solo me despido diciéndoles que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	12. Descanso

Descanso

Por un momento no tenía claras las intenciones de su tío, lo conocía bastante como para saber que él era un verdadero experto en disfrazar tareas y deberes en cosas (y/o situaciones) más agradables. Es decir, les permitió a Yukine, Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi asistir al colegio con la puerta abierta a una vida lo más normal posible. Consintió de inmediato la transferencia de María a SONG e inclusive había permitido que Tachibana metiera a sus amigas (en especial Kohinata) al equipo. Claro que al decir "entrenamiento" se condenó, al menos con Tsubasa, pues ésta, recordando el incidente de varios días atrás, había tomado control sobre Genjuuro para prácticamente obligarlo a darle una dosis de Linker a la peli-rosa.

— ¿Está bien que no entrenen? —Gracias Elfnein por compartir su ideal. Tsubasa ya había comprobado lo difícil que era resistirse a la maldición de Dwerg Dain, no quería que ninguna de las "recién egresadas" cediera a esa maldición, pero al escuchar a una muy entusiasmada Tachibana gritar "Miku vendrá con nosotras y veras como nos divertiremos" pudo mandar el entrenamiento al carajo, además, ¡¿Cómo demonios entrenarían en una playa?! Eso de cuerpo y mente le sonaba a una muy mal planeada excusa.

—Cálmate un poco Tsubasa, sino terminaras siendo un muy amargado sakimori—Bromeó María quien había estaba a un lado de ella mientras que Tachibana le contestaba a Elfnein—Un descanso no le viene mal a nadie.

La Kazanari suspiró, ahora que la Cadenzavna se había unido al equipo de Tachibana ella ya no podía hacer nada.

— ¿y…? ¿Qué propones? —Preguntó Tsubasa, solo recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de Maria y Hibiki. Sin explicación alguna, ya se encontraba junto con Chris en un lado de una improvisada cancha de voleibol playero tratando de evitar que Ogawa no notara que eso de entrenamiento no tenía nada por medio de la llamada que le realizó únicamente para comprobar que las cosas iban bien.

Se determinó que el equipo contrario (el cual curiosamente eran Maria y Elfnein) diera el primer saque, Yukine por su lado (de parte de su equipo), apresuró a la pequeña que se ofreció a tirar primero, quien falló notablemente. Maria tomó el balón y al parecer le instruyó, y decimos al parecer porque si bien los ojos de la peli-azul estaban concentradas en la extranjera, su concentración estaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo el cómo movía los brazos, preparaba el balón y lo golpeaba, pero en especial, como es que aquel conjunto tan ajustado se remarcaba a su nada pequeño pecho y cómo este se movía por inercia al movimiento y fuerza aplicada por sus brazos. Oh Dios, era una pervertida.

Como dato interesante, para quitarse ese tipo de pensamientos –y observaciones… demasiadas observaciones– se concentró tanto en el juego que al final terminó siendo un campo minado para todas menos Maria, pues evitó verla lo menos posible, pero el karma de la peli-azul era tan _maravilloso_ que en toda ocasión terminó con la peli-rosa a un lado, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero se sentía avergonzada por haber estado pendiente de cada pedazo de piel expuesto de la mayor sin una buena razón aparente.

— ¡Tsubasa-san hizo unas tijeras muy raras y perdió! —Tachibana…

— ¡No son raras! ¡Son tijeras geniales! —…Si sigues así Tsubasa puede _accidentalmente_ cortarte con el Ame no Habakiri durante el entrenamiento.

—Nuestras armas cortantes…—Tsukuyomi…

—Nos han hecho perder, dess…— Y Akatsuki sin duda.

—No solo compren sus dulces favoritos—Comentó Maria al notar al trío, seguramente las demás chicas pensaron que se referían a las dos usuarias de menor edad, pero únicamente Tsubasa sabía que esto iba también para ella, la peli-rosa ya se había dado cuenta del gusto que tenía por los dulces de menta—Compren algo para restaurar los electrolitos y minerales…

Las tres chicas resistieron el impulso de asentir como si hubieran sido regañadas, a su manera. Kirika y Shirabe se vieron entre sí y Tsubasa se quedó prendida a sus "tijeras geniales", no le gustaba perder así fuera algo tan trivial y de azar como un piedra, papel y tijeras. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la Cadenzavna ya estaba enfrente suyo, y de un segundo a otro, las manos de la mayor se deslizaron por su rostro y le pusieron unas gafas que reconoció enseguida, eran las mismas gafas que había estado usando gran parte del día.

—No olvides que todavía eres una celebridad—Fueron sus palabras—Usa esto—Terminó con una sonrisa.

—Parece como si fueras nuestra madre, Maria—No lo dijo en forma de cumplido, pero pareció que Maria lo tomo así por la manera en la que su sonrisa se ensanchó. Aunque en su subconsciente la frase era distinta, Maria era la madre de Kirika y Shirabe mientras que ella podría ser… ¿una tutora provisional?

Interesante pregunta.

* * *

 _ **Coincidencia, el capítulo tiene 800 palabras exactas (sin contar las notas del autor). Curiosidad, por poco y se quedan sin capítulo hoy, con más tiempo y calma les contaré el porqué. Informe, el siguiente capítulo no será narrado por el punto de vista de Maria ni Tsubasa, sino por Kirika y Shirabe, quienes hablarán de los cambios que vieron en el TsubaMaria acerca de éste capítulo y de lo que pasó en la tienda.**_

 _ **Solo recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**_


	13. Observaciones I

Observaciones I

Shirabe era –contrario a su compañera– una persona de pocas palabras, al igual que la chica de cabellos azulados que últimamente ocupaba sus lugares en el círculo social establecido únicamente por Kirika, María y ella misma. De manera crítica, la azabache estaba curiosa del cambio tan grande que había surgido entre esas dos, Kirika había dicho que desde un principio ellas habían desarrollado cierto "vínculo" que se había visto opacado por todo lo que sucedió y la manera en la que fueron capaces de cantar Fushichou no Furanme en un solo intento daba credibilidad a aquello, pero la chica que poseía la descendencia de Finè sabía que había algo más.

Es decir, ambas se veían demasiado sonrientes para la situación en la que se encontraban (tal como ella y Kirika), ambas estaban juntas todo el tiempo ahora que lo analizaba y había sido varias las veces en las que ellas junto a Chris habían sido dejadas de lado. ¿A qué se refería? A pesar de que estaba bien serlo, Shirabe no era una persona muy caprichosa –eso se lo dejaba a Kirika–, pero debía admitir que tener la atención de la mayor sobre uno es algo que todos adoran, y quien dijera que no estaba mintiendo. A pesar de su poca capacidad de sociabilización, Maria era alguien que se ganaba el cario de uno de manera inmediata, era calmada, sabía escuchar, sabía actuar, te tomaba como lo más importante, abrazarla te daba la sensación de que tus problemas no te afectaban, era cálida y además olía muy bien. Su defecto podía ser su seriedad, no, en serio, se tomaba las cosas tan enserio que había veces en las que Shirabe desistía de decirle cosas y se guardaba ciertos pensamientos, justo como en este momento.

No le había pasado desapercibido, como Tsubasa había estado mirando a Maria desde el último tiempo, como tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la manera tan propia (¿esa era la palabra?) en la que Maria se comportaba con Tsubasa. Seriamente, ¿Qué estaba pasando con esas dos? Cuando el asunto de la frontera terminó, Tsubasa y Maria eran simples conocidas, las cuales se llevaban muy bien. Durante las visitas de su tiempo en vigilancia apenas podían llamarse amigas, al comenzar el trabajo de Maria para la ONU con ayuda de Tsubasa, éstas se volvieron camaradas y cuando regresaron a Japón parecían inseparables. A cada momento se les veía juntas, ¡ya habían llegado al punto de que si no estaba una no estaba la otra! Y estaba segura de que el hecho de que solamente ellas dos no fueran estudiantes no tenía nada que ver, además, se supone que Tsubasa era universitaria.

Cuando Kirika y Shirabe habían comenzado a re-integrarse a la sociedad (con algo de ayuda) Tsubasa todavía estaba en su último año, con solo dos meses restantes. En esos dos meses, Hibiki se encargó de integrarlas al círculo social en el que Tsubasa y Chris se aislaban en su propio mundo. En ese tiempo Maria estuvo viendo las negociaciones con la ONU para que, una semana antes de la graduación, encargarlas a ella y a la rubia a la chica de cabellos albinos, tiempo en el que Tsubasa estuvo faltando, para que al final del curso se anunciara el regreso al estrellato de Maria Cadenzavna Eve y Tsubasa Kazanari, el cual tomaría lugar en la gran ciudad de Londres con un concierto conjunto.

—Y de pronto se volvió un entrenamiento de verdad…—Dejó escapar completamente exhausta. Un partido simple de voleibol se transformó en un campo del que _curiosamente_ solo Maria había podido librarse. ¿Cuándo fue que la relación de esas dos dio un giro tan radical? ¿Y qué clase de giro dieron?

— ¿Quién fue la que se puso tan seria en pleno juego? —Se quejó Chris como era costumbre, tirada sobre la cama de playa sin energías, como la mayoría de ellas.

De manera disimulada observó a la recién graduada de cabellos azules, quien se encontraba recostada a un lado de Maria, con los ojos cerrados y recuperando el aliento. Decidió no responder a la pregunta de su senpai. Maria a un lado de ella se encontraba de igual posición, pero entonces la azabache notó que la mayor de vez en cuando abría los ojos y le otorgaba una mirada rápida a la Kazanari. Necesitaba satisfacer su ansia de conocimiento, necesitaba observar más a fondo.

—Más importante que eso, ¿no tienen hambre, chicas? —Preguntó Hibiki.

—Pero esta playa es propiedad del gobierno…—Comenzó Tsubasa, observando de manera casi imperceptible a Maria.

—No hay turistas, así que no hay ningún puesto cercano…—Completó Maria ya sospechando lo que pasaría.

Decidas a no caminar bajo el potente sol, absolutamente todas sacaron su lado competitivo para evitar perder en el piedra papel o tijera, el resultado final fue…

— ¡Tsubasa-san hizo unas tijeras muy raras y perdió! —Sin duda esa fue Hibiki-san, burlándose de la peli-azul, olvidando el peligro exponencial que eso era, desde que se conocían Tsubasa siempre había sido…

— ¡No son raras! ¡Son tijeras geniales! — ¡¿Qué fue eso?! La aludida se sonrojó levemente ante la risilla de Maria y la mirada de Elfnein, nunca creyó ver a la _sakimori_ así.

—Nuestras armas cortantes…—Dejó escapar en queja…

—Nos han hecho perder, dess…—Kirika y Shirabe habían perdido.

—No solo compren sus dulces favoritos—Por un momento, tanto a Kirika como a Shirabe les pareció que la peli-rosa no estaba hablando con ellas, sino con la confiable senpai de su senpai, lo cual era extraño, hasta donde sabían, la Idol no era muy fan de los dulces—Compren algo para restaurar los electrolitos y minerales.

Las miradas rosada-verdosa se encontraron en una clara resignación. No asintieron a las palabras de Maria, pues no querían quedar regañadas de una manera en la que parecerían sus hijas. La atención de las chicas se dirigió al momento en el que la Cadenzavna ya estaba enfrente de la Kazanari deslizando sus manos por la cara de la misma para colocarle las gafas de sol que había estado usando todo el día, y que tanto Kirika como Shirabe lo sabían, eran sus favoritas.

—No olvides que todavía eres una celebridad—Fueron sus palabras—Usa esto—Terminó con una sonrisa.

—Parece como si fueras nuestra madre, Maria—Dejó escapar.

— ¡En ese caso nos vamos, dess! —Soltó Kirika con emoción tomando de su mano como era costumbre, ella simplemente se dejó llevar.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de conveniencia recordaron que no habían esperado a la oji-azul, pero por suerte, ésta había apresurado el paso y les había alcanzado. La rubia entró como tornado al lugar, y entonces Tsubasa y Shirabe entrelazaron miradas, ya comprendían ese sentimiento de ser dejadas atrás en las tiendas de conveniencia por una adolescente hiperactiva.

— ¿Qué crees que sea conveniente llevar, Tsukuyomi? —Le preguntó, la aludida frunció el ceño, ya conocía la costumbre de Tsubasa de llamar a la gente por sus apellidos más esto no quitaba que era extraño escuchar su apellido de alguien que no fuera su profesor de literatura.

—No lo sé. Maria dijo que deberíamos llevar algo que restaurara electrolitos y minerales.

—Tienes razón…—Concordó, la azabache notó como disimuladamente la Idol acarició las patas de las gafas, tenía ganas de preguntar, pero algo le decía que todavía no podía hacer pregunta alguna—Aunque considerando que debemos tener energía para el entrenamiento, deberíamos llevar alimentos ricos en carbohidratos.

Shirabe asintió.

— ¿Y eso sugiere…?

—Compremos dulces.

— ¿Qué Maria no dijo que podíamos comprar dulces?

—Maria dijo que no _compráramos únicamente_ nuestros dulces favoritos—Kirika re-apareció con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice con la mayor. Shirabe no pudo creer la faceta que estaba viendo de Tsubasa.

—Pero, ¿y si se enoja? —Preguntó Shirabe temerosa.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso—A pesar de llevar las gafas oscuras puestas, Shirabe pudo notar como Tsubasa guiñó el ojo—Pero para evitar que nos diga algo, llevemos algo que sea grande y saludable.

— ¿Cómo qué, Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó Kirika curiosa mientras que Shirabe ladeaba la cabeza. La mencionada giro la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la sección de frutas y verduras; caminó hasta ella y se acercó a donde estaban los melones, papayas y sandías.

—Llevaremos esta sandía…

—Yo no creo que…

— ¡Estupenda idea, dess!

—En ese caso, yo voy por los dulces y ustedes hacen fila.

—Me parece…

Y así, Shirabe fue ignorada.

—Solo compraste tus dulces favoritos, Kiri-chan—La voz de Shirabe sonó a reclamo.

—Son los gajes del oficio, dess—Respondió Shirabe con una sonrisa. Tsubasa venía detrás de ellas cargando la inmensa sandía que habían comprado, y casi inaudible fue su sonido de satisfacción, se notaba que estaba disfrutando ese día, a decir verdad, todas lo estaban disfrutando, y a pesar de que desearía que la peli-azul no acaparara toda la atención de su querida Maria, lo dejaría ser por hoy.

No todos los días se podían esta de esa manera.

* * *

 _ **Que no se note que no sabía como cerrar sin hacerlo más largo. 1'494 palabras... por el momento este será el capítulo más largo. Y nada, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana en el capítulo 14 de proceso no sin antes recordarles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	14. Impotencia

Impotencia

—Te he encontrado, portadora falsa—Galie se posó frente a ella bloqueando su camino. Por instinto, puso a Miku y a Elfnein detrás. Hace unos segundos la Auto-scorer había brotado del agua y armo un alboroto con los Alca-Noise, pero se supone pelearía con Hibiki o Chris—Ya deja de correr y…

La mano de la castaña se volvió un cristal que estaba con la firme intención de apuñalarla, pero ella no contó con una cosa, ella ya estaba preparada para ese momento.

 _Seilien Coffin Airgetlám Tron_

No le costó absolutamente nada esquivar ese ataque tan mortal y contraatacar. Lanzó a Galie varios metros de distancia y fue entonces que el Airgetlám brilló en su máximo esplendor.

 _¿Qué es la verdadera fuerza?_

 _Viajo en busca de la respuesta._

—No me decepciones como la última vez—Pidió la muñeca en un giro con gracia cuando la vio prepararse, añadido a esto, más Alca-Noise aparecieron en el lugar. Bastó con el _Infinite Crime_ para poderlos reducir la mayoria de ellos a nada en cuestión de segundos, ataque que consistía en sacar un variado arsenal de dagas de su brazo derecho y lanzarlos a su objetivo, en este caso los Alca-Noise.

 _Para vagar, preocuparme y sufrir…  
_ _Arrancando tus pecados, sin esconderte de ellos._

 _Y con tu propia voz  
_ _Cuestiona tu valor y proyecta tu determinación._

Demostrando que Tsubasa no era la única que sabía usar una espada, tomo su propia arma en un agarre invertido, y haciendo gala de su agilidad, giró ligeramente sobre sí para cortar a dos Alca-Noise por la mitad. El Linker que la Kazanari tanto había insistido para que lo ingiriera le vino bastante bien, al contrario de la vez pasada no sufría del retroceso del Symphogear, al contrario de la vez pasada no estaba indefensa, al contrario de la vez pasada ella podía proteger a alguien a quien estimaba, al contrario de la vez pasada, ella era fuerte.

Acabaría con todo de una vez.

Usando la Rebelión de la Emperatriz, extendió su espada de una manera larga, doblándole cuando fuera necesario, logrando finalmente acabar con los Alca-Noise e ir directa por Galie, fue entonces cuando Maria cometió el peor error de todo guerrero: confiarse. En un movimiento veloz Galie había aparecido detrás de ella y le devolvió el golpe de hace unos momentos atrás.

—Eres fuerte… pero…—Su mano derecha fue directo a donde se encontraba el regulador del modo Ignite, recientemente instalado por Elfnein y la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

—Déjame escucharte…

— ¡Terminaré la pelea con este poder! —Proclamó activando por fin el modo Ignite… dios se arrepintió casi al instante. Trató de matar su debilidad, pero terminó siendo consumida por ésta.

Todo en su mente se tornó negro, su cuerpo se volvió pesado y su respiración rasposa. Uno a uno fueron apareciendo recuerdos que querían sepultar, su mente se separó de su cuerpo, quedando una bestia que simplemente perdió el control. La maldición de la espada se la había tragado. ¿Qué le diría Tsubasa? ¿Qué pensaría Serena?

Serena… No había podido protegerla. Serena tuvo que sacrificarse por ella, un arremedo de humano que no era capaz de proteger nada de lo que quería. ¿Por qué no pudo ser fuerte?

Serena murió sin poderle ayudar. Tsubasa cayó y no le pudo ayudar. Todo el esfuerzo que dieron fue en balde…

—No creas que es fácil hacerse fuerte…—Resonó la voz de la Auto-Scorer, la cual llegó hasta lo más profundo de Maria, pues era cierto. Sin entrenar, ¿Cómo pensaba enfrentarla? No todo era cuestión de habilidad, suerte y milagros.

— ¡Hey, despierta! —Escuchó el grito preocupado de Chris, genial, ahora ella le había visto fallar.

— ¡Maria-san! ¡Maria-san!

—No pude ganarle…—Susurró sin hacer caso a nada— ¿Por qué perdí? —Antes de perder la consciencia le pareció ver un borrón azulado acercarse a ella toda velocidad, lo cual le hizo sentirse peor, se supone que sería ella quien actuaría por ella, sería ella la protectora, pero de nuevo terminó siendo protegida. Como odiaba ser tan inútil. No había podido resistir la maldición y una muñeca terminó perdonándole la vida.

Joder, todo eso le asqueaba.

Maldita impotencia.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí señoras y señores llega el capítulo de hoy, seh~~ no hay mucho TsubaMaria aquí (por no decir que no hay) pero considerando las raciones enormes de TsubaMaria que les he dado (y que faltan por ver) pues se compensa... creo... sé que nunca se llenan de TsubaMaria. De cualquier manera, yo los dejo con la ecuación matemática más efectiva que verán en fanfiction:**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	15. Impotencia y miedo

Impotencia y miedo

¿Por qué nada podía salir tal cual lo pensaba? ¿Por qué siempre había un _algo_ que se interponía? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en tratar de quitarle a las personas importantes para ella? Primero fue Kanade, a quien no pudo rescatar por ser débil, después fue Tachibana, quien gracias a un milagro de Kohinata pudo salvarse, parecía como si el círculo hubiese terminado con la deserción de Yukine para después entrar en razón, pero ahora María…

Había empezado en Londres con Phara, continuo en Lydian con Galie, para que ahora Galie tratara de "terminar el trabajo". ¿Por qué le molestaba y le hacía sentir miedo al mismo tiempo?

Había tenido que ir con Akatsuki y con Tsukuyomi a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, después de juguetear y bromear un poco, compraron dulces y una sandía. Un sentimiento de paz le invadió y fue entonces que todo se fue al caño. Siempre, siempre, siempre ocurría algo que turbaba su alegría y su paz; esta vez fueron las explosiones en el aire que únicamente los cañones del Ichaival podían causar, y que dichas explosiones fueran justo encima del lugar del que estaban por regresar solo hacía más innegable este hecho.

Tuvo que tragar su primitivo impulso y hacerse cargo de los niños que aquel poco hombre dejó abandonados al huir. Los llevó al área segura más cercana y salió corriendo detrás de las portadoras de Symphogear de menor edad, se supone que se encargaría de que no le pasase nada a la peli-rosa, pero se confió y ahora todo podia tener un horrible desenlace, el cual rogaba con todo su ser que no sucediera.

No le costó nada en alcanzar a Kirika y Shirabe, e inclusive superarlas –era más alta y más atlética después de todo– el espectáculo que le tocó presenciar no fue del todo alentador, mejor dicho, fue completamente desalentador.

— ¡Canta, presidenta de las Idol! —Fue lo que dijo la Auto-Scorer antes de estrellar a Maria (quien había perdido ante la maldición de Dwerg Dain) de cara contra el suelo.

— ¡Maria-san! —Los chillidos reprimidos de Elfnein, Miku y ella misma hicieron coro al grito de Hibiki cuando el Airgetlám quedo desactivado.

—No creas que es fácil hacerse fuerte—Tsubasa le fulminó con la mirada y las flechas de Chris fueron en su dirección siendo bloqueadas con facilidad—Esa portadora falsa me decepciona…—Se quejó.

— ¡Hey, despierta! —Escuchó el grito preocupado de Chris devolviéndole a la realidad, no perdió más tiempo e igualmente corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Maria-san! ¡Maria-san!

—No pude ganarle… ¿Por qué perdí? —Escuchó su lamento antes de que cayera inconsciente, tenía una idea de lo impotente que la mayor se estaba sintiendo, pero ésta no tenía una idea de la misma impotencia que ella estaba sintiendo, además de un sentimiento extra: Miedo.

Tachibana trató de acercarse, pero fue detenida por Kohinata, no adivinaba el motivo, pero no le importaba realmente. Escuchó como Yukine se comunicaba con el cuartel general, Ogawa no tardaría en llegar, pero no dejaría que el castaño hiciera lo que ella pensaba. Con delicadeza digna de príncipe y princesa, Tsubasa cargó a Maria entre sus brazos y se encaminó a la casa de playa en la que se hospedarían con la mirada de Kirika y Shirabe sobre ella. La recostó sobre su cama y le aplicó primeros auxilios. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo (y aun con toda su tosquedad) le vendó la cabeza y le dejó descansar.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar en la que ya estaban Fujitaka y Ogawa (quien le lanzó una mirada un tanto sospechosa) conversando con Miku, Elfnein y las portadoras de Gears. Elfnein se disculpó y salió, no sabía si para evitar la tensión que se había implantado en el aire con su llegada o porque realmente tuviera algo que hacer. Pero sin contenerse más, lazó su pregunta al aire: ¿Por qué las atacaban aun cuando Carol había muerto y se retiraban cuando estaban a punto de ganar? Se dio cuenta de que la azabache compartía la misma duda, ahora que lo analizaba, sus pensamientos eran bastante parecidos.

—Me preocupa Maria-san…—Escuchó la tierna voz de la peli-verde.

—Cuando ese poder toma el control, todo dentro de tu cabeza se pone negro y ya no sabes nada más.

La mirada de Tsubasa se enfocó en el suelo. Como odiaba esa situación, como odiaba que Maria fuera un objetivo claro, como odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia que surgía cada vez que era incapaz de protegerla, como odiaba sentir rabia hacia un ser no vivo, como odiaba ese tormentoso sentimiento llamado miedo que se relacionaba con las condiciones de la Cadenzavna.

Se preguntaba seriamente como es que Maria habia pasado todas sus barreras y se había vuelto tan importante para ella en tan poco tiempo, si era crítica, no tenía sentido que se sintiera así con alguien a quien, en teoría, apenas conocia. Aunque a decir verdad, la peli-rosa, junto con su tío, era quien mejor le conocía, y le gustaba creer que ella estaba al mismo nivel que las crías de Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi. Tal vez era por eso que era tan protectora con ella, había logrado encontrar a una amiga tan especial que tenía miedo de perderla… tal vez ella…

— ¡Señal de Alca-Noise detectada! — ¿Qué demo-? ¿Cómo? ¡¿En que momento Fujitaka había sacado una computadora y la había sincronizado con el cuartel general?! No, esperen, Alca-Noise es igual a Auto-Scorer y la única auto-scorer que podía ser era Galie, Galie iba tras Maria… ¡Maria!

Se levantó de su asiento de inmediato (aunque no tan rápido como Kirika) y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Maria y Elfnein están en problemas! —Escuchó decir a Kirika y Tsubasa no pudo estar más de acuerdo. No se encontraban fuera de la casa, sino hasta el embarcadero, Tsubasa alcanzó a ver a los Alca-Noise a los lejos y unas cuantas espadas plateadas precipitarse al suelo. Su corazón se apretó más contra su pecho, su boca se puso reseca y por un momento se sintió mareada, si todo terminaba igual que hace unas horas… la Kazanari no estaba segura de poder soportarlo con ligereza.

Corrió apretado aún más el paso, solo para deslumbrar el más alentador y tranquilizador de los escenarios, a Maria alzada unos cuantos metros del suelo dejándose caer partiendo a Galie en dos con el mítico Serenade. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y desaceleró el paso.

—Así que venciste a la Auto-Scorer.

—Sí, de alguna manera—Respondió agotada, sentada sobre la arena y con el Airgetlám desactivado. De nuevo sus miradas se engancharon y la peli-azul supo leer bien entre líneas un claro "Todo estará bien", aunque se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo sería, aún quedaban tres Auto-Scorer más y estaba casi segura de que ella era el objetivo de Phara, y estando Maria cerca… Bueno, ya no cometería la estupidez de alejarse de la peli-rosa. Phara ya había atacado a Maria para que ella apareciera, no dudaba que lo hiciera de nuevo.

De momento ya no sentía impotencia, pero su miedo continuaba latente.

* * *

 _ **Wow, otro capítulo de 1K, algo me dice que a apartir de aquí el más pequeño será de 800 palabras (y dejo el numero bastante bajo), como han de suponer sigue el encuentro de Maria y su roce con Yatsuhiro Kazanari. Les deseo buena noche, esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo, de antemano gracias por leer, solo les dejo mi motivación...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	16. Antes de

Antes de…

—Me alegra que Maria se recuperara—Comentó Shirabe a su amiga Kirika, pero aun así Tsubasa le escuchó y dio un asentimiento leve en respuesta.

—Ahora estaremos bien al volver a Tokio—Aseguró Kirika.

—Sí, fue una sesión de entrenamiento productiva—Maria desde su lugar sonrió al escuchar a Tsubasa, ¿qué tanto le costaba aceptar que se había relajado y lo había disfrutado?

— ¿hablas en serio? —Se oyó Chris, como siempre escéptica.

—Fuera de eso, ¿no tiene hambre? —Hibiki, como no.

—Ahora que lo reflexiono, siempre tienes hambre, ¿no es verdad? —Soltó Elfnein ligeramente nerviosa ante su selección de palabras, la peli-rosa muy apenas pudo reprimir la ternura que le dio aquello.

—Entonces solo podemos hacer una cosa—Se decidió a hablar, guiñando el ojo a Tsubasa de manera que sólo ésta lo notara. Al igual que en la tarde, antes de que comenzara todo el alboroto, jugaron piedra-papel-tijeras para determinar quién iría a la tienda de conveniencia. Esta vez, fue Hibiki quien perdió, pero como siempre, terminó a arrastrando a Miku tras ella.

Kirika rio divertida al verlas partir de una manera en la que solo ellas sabían, Chris se sonrojó y soltó murmullos incomprensibles, Tsubasa se vio resignada y Maria solo les miró enternecida, ya quisiera ella poder tener un nivel de cercanía similar con cierta sakimori aunque no le encontraba sentido alguno, ¿ya eran cercanas no?

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó sobre la arena, el pequeño fuego artificial ya se había consumido.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —Interrogó Tsubasa sentándose a un lado de ella como se venía haciendo costumbre desde hace tiempo, Maria decidió tomarle un poco el pelo.

—En que pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste comprar una sandía, ya me quedó claro que a ti no se te puede encargar un mandado.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si perdía de nuevo? —Preguntó alzando la ceja desafiante.

—Iría contigo, posiblemente después nos traes un melón y cuatro cajas de dulces—Maria rio al ver que había "ganado".

— ¿Qué haces conmigo? —Preguntó, sacándole de balance, eso no se lo había visto venir.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo ¿sabes?

—Pero si yo no lo sé.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

—Touché.

* * *

 _ **Bastante corto comparado con el capítulo anterior, digamos que es para compensar que los últimos dos fueron demasiado largos, ya sin mucho que decir (porque ando corta de tiempo) Les deseo buena noche, hasta mañana.**_


	17. Molestia

Molestia

Maria ya tenía el indicio de que Tsubasa no llevaba la mejor relación de todas con su padre desde hace un poco antes de que Kirika y Shirabe pudieran derrotar a Micha. La manera en la que se expresó en las duchas después de que Hibiki revelara su problema familiar dejó mucho que decir, sino recordaba mal sus palabras fueron: _"Yo tampoco tengo mucha de idea de que hacer, pasé toda mi vida sin saber cómo es una familia normal"_ , aunque si recordaba bien, en ese momento le asoció con el hecho de que al ser portadora de la primera reliquia, entre tanto tiempo de entrenamiento debió haber tenido su tiempo familiar más que delimitado, y si aun así las cosas realmente fueran tal cual, ese hombre, Yatsuhiro Kazanari, su padre, no tenía razón alguna para tratarle mal.

La puerta que daba entrada a la mansión de Yatsuhiro Kazanari fue abierta por Ogawa, y lo primero que los ojos cian de Maria captaron fue la enorme piedra clave.

—Padre…—La voz ligeramente cortada de Tsubasa le hizo voltear hacia ella durante una fracción de segundo y posteriormente al hombre de avanzada edad con cabellos grises, ojos dorados y un par de escoltas junto a él. La peli-azul estaba con la mirada en el piso y se notaba que estaba apretando los puños.

—Buen trabajo Shinji—Ogawa asintió en agradecimiento por las palabras del hombre—Escuché de tus actividades desde que te uniste a SONG.

—Ah… Err… gracias—Contestó muy segura apartando la mirada de su amiga para corresponder el gesto de la manera más educada posible.

—El departamento de misticismo de Ahnenerbe hizo un reporte sobre los Alca-Noise—Conforme el mayor más hablaba, la menor endurecía cada vez más la mirada y los nudillos de sus manos estaban casi blancos, era claro que no tenía intención de saludarla, cosa que le molestó ¿no se supone que era su hija? Se merecía un trato más cariñoso, no pedía que anduvieran con besos y abrazos, ¿pero un saludo era mucho pedir? —Les daré acceso después.

—De acuerdo—Acató Ogawa, la molestia de Maria creció al ver como el hombre se daba la media vuelta. Ella, Kirika, Shirabe y Serena habían crecido sin padres, siendo Nastassja su figura maternal, y Maria podía jurar que nunca, así hubieran fracasado en sus misiones, así estuvieran molestas, –inclusive con el momento de tensión que experimentaron gracias al Dr. Ver– jamás les negó un saludo.

— ¡Padre! —Exclamó Tsubasa intentando ir hacia él, pero se arrepintió en el mismo instante. Yatsuhiro por su parte sólo se detuvo, más no volteó—Lamento no haberte llamado.

Maria en su posición se tensó por la manera en la que Tsubasa habló, encorvada ligeramente, con los hombros caídos y una voz baja y temerosa, como si tuviera prohibido pronunciar palabra alguna en su presencia.

—La familia Kazanari funciona perfectamente sin ti— ¡¿Qué había dicho?! —Cuando termines con tu deber aquí regresa al campo de batalla.

— ¡Espere! —Maria no pudo detenerse (era una mujer bastante impulsiva después de todo) al notar como la mirada azulada tan bella de su amiga era herida por esas palabras tan vacías—Usted es su padre ¿no es verdad? ¡Entonces, hay otras cosas que…!

— ¡Maria, está bien! —Defendió Tsubasa.

— ¡Pero…! —No podía aceptar algo así tan fácil, era poco el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero era demasiado lo que ya se conocían, si ella fuera la madre de alguien como Tsubasa, tan protectora y leal con los suyos, dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por verles bien, no dudaría en darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que le extraño; claro que cada quien era diferente, pero la manera en la que actuaba ese hombre no era digna para atribuirse el título de padre.

—Está bien…—La mirada que le mandó la peli-azul detuvo las futuras protestas de la peli-rosa, prácticamente le había rogado.

Con un mal sabor de boca comenzó una nueva pelea, en la Phara apareció de nuevo y Ogawa le obligó a aparecer. Forzadas se vieron a activar sus reliquias de nuevo, con las mejoras de los Symphogear, el entrenamiento que habían pasado y las batallas que habían conquistado, los Alca-Noise que aparecieron fueron tan cotidianos como hablar del clima.

—Me encargaré de esto…—Escuchó la voz de Tsubasa mientras resguardaba a su padre y a la escolta, la cual era más inútil que una hormiga.

—Sí, cumple con tu deber…—La mirada de Tsubasa nuevamente se apagó y estuvo a nada de dejar de cantar, no sabía con detalles que había pasado entre ellos, pero en ese momento mentiría si dijera que no quiso lanzarle una de las espadas del Airgetlám, de verdad estaba molesta con ese hombre, ¡¿Cómo podía tratarla así?!

La batalla continuó, como si estuviera programado perdieron. La Auto-Scorer utilizaba un arma filosofal que era destruir cualquier cosa que se clasificase como espada sin importar su fuerza. La piedra clave fue destruida y mediante una amenaza, Phara prometió regresar a _escuchar la canción_ de Tsubasa. Chasqueó la lengua y desactivó el Airgetlám acercándose hacia la sakimori, ya era la segunda vez que le veía en esa condición y honestamente no le gustaba para nada, lo odiaba. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y la cargó en brazos, entonces Ogawa se posó a su lado y le indicó en que habitación atenderla.

— ¿Estás mejor, Tsubasa? —Habló a través de la puerta, Yatsuhiro le había mandado a hablar con la orden de despertar a su hija, obviamente no le iba a hacer caso y esperaría a que la peli-azul despertara por sí misma, fue coincidencia que al regresar se deslumbrara su sombra a través de la puerta ya sentada.

—Lo siento, me atrapó desprevenida—Y no sólo eso, Maria lo sabía y Tsubasa sabía que Maria lo sabía, pero prefirió callar.

—Si realmente te sientes bien acompáñame—Habló—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo—Fue su única respuesta, la escuchó cambiarse con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y después de un par de minutos la Kazanari salió. Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del padre de la misma, recordándole a cuando habían dejado Londres, pero a diferencia de aquella vez Tsubasa no se estaba cerrando tanto; Maria estaba segura que si algo más pasaba, la menor no dudaría en hablar con ella.

Sobre el escritorio de la habitación había un montonal de reportes acerca de una investigación que Ogawa y Yatsuhiro habían hecho sobre los Alca-Noise junto a la Ahnenerbe, un laboratorio alemán que estaba demasiado involucrado con la investigación de los Symphogears. Ambas mujeres lo leyeron algunos bastante sorprendidas de todo lo que habian descubierto, parecía impensable todo lo que habían descubierto. Las partículas rojas que los conformaban eran Materia Prima, el componente fundamental de la materia, creado con alcahest, el solvente universal.

— ¿Qué piensa reconstruir Carol después de descomponer el mundo? —Se preguntó Maria.

—Tsubasa…—Llamó Yatsuhiro, Maria le miró con desconfianza— ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

—Está bien, puedo soportar el dolor…—Oh no…

—Entonces márchate y lleva la información a analizar en las instalaciones adecuadas—No dijo eso…—La piedra clave que debías proteger ya no está aquí.

—Entendido…

—Puede ser lo lógico—En realidad no— pero, ¿no son esas palabras muy frías para su hija herida?

—Está bien, Maria…—Repitió las mismas palabras de unas horas.

— ¡Tsubasa! —La mirada dorada del hombre se clavó fijamente en las acciones de ambas jóvenes, pero parece que nadie más que Ogawa lo notó.

—Está bien…—Forzó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Pasarán la noche aquí, se retirarán al amanecer—Completó él, molestándole más. Corrección, enfureciéndole más. En solo unas cuantas horas Kazanari Yatsuhiro, padre de Kazanari Tsubasa le había arrebatado el lugar al Dr. Ver como una de las personas que menos deseaba volver a ver en su vida.

Temiendo las miradas asesinas que Maria le estaba mandando a su padre, tomó de su mano y la sacó de la sala, entendía su comportamiento, pero después de todo Yatsuhiro seguía siendo su padre, aun con todo.


	18. Vergüenza II

Vergüenza II

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Dejó escapar Maria mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Tsubasa detrás de ella—Podrá ser un especialista en seguridad nacional, pero no se preocupa en lo absoluto por su familia.

—Lo siento, así ha sido siempre nuestra relación—Los hombros de Maria se bajaron en tristeza ante lo escuchado y se giró a verle. Tsubasa se puso a su nivel y caminaron un par de habitaciones más hasta llegar a la que buscaban desde un principio—Esta era mi pieza cuando pequeña—Explicó la peli-azul con la mirada fija en la mayor mientras deslizaba la puerta—Podemos hablar con más calma adentro.

— ¿Un ataque enemigo? ¡¿Otra muñeca?! —La reacción fue instantánea, la Cadenzavna se acomodó en pose guardia y Tsubasa se vio realmente avergonzada por esto.

—No, eh… verás… —Comenzó titubante mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban—Esto es cosa mía…—Ahora que recapitulaba, ellas dos nunca habían compartido habitación, es más, la peli-rosa jamás había pisado su pieza y oh dios… estaba sumamente avergonzada. Por alguna razón no era lo mismo que Maria viera esa faceta tan desordenada de ella—No puedo creer que no lo limpiara en diez años.

Maria le miró con la ceja alzada avergonzándola aún más. De manera rápida (pero sin que se viera desesperada) comenzó a recoger las cosas de su pieza, que la ropa, las hojas, la mochila, las libretas, un micrófono, una grabadora junto a un poster una mujer con una katana… eran demasiadas cosas para una niña de a lo sumo 8-9 años.

Eso sí, el sonrojo nunca se fue mientras ordenaba, negándole a Maria fervientemente el ayudarla, no sabía que cosas sería capaz de encontrar y no quería averiguarlo. Objetivamente hablando, era la primera vez que Tsubasa limpiaba su habitación por si misma desde… desde… ¡desde nunca! Siempre eran otras personas las que limpiaban su desastre, nunca había ordenado su habitación por si misma ahora que lo pensaba. Regularmente era Ogawa, pero aun recordaba cuando Tachibana descubrió esa faceta suya cuando recién se conocieron, la chica pensó que la habían secuestrado y arregló por sí misma el lugar sin dejarle ayudar. Algo similar había pasado con Yukine cuando apenas se estaba acoplando a la escuela, quien pensó que había explotado algo dentro del lugar, activó al Ichaival buscando algun peligro. Pero con Maria era bastante diferente.

Maria no se preocupó como Tachibana y Yukine, tampoco se incomodó como Ogawa la primera vez, ni se rio de ella como Genjuuro y Kanade lo hicieron en su momento, simplemente se quedó viéndole allí con una sonrisa avergonzada, como si compartiera su sentir en ese momento, pero nada se comparaba realmente, ¡quería que la tragara la tierra! Hubiera mandado a Ogawa a examinar primero la habitacion… ¡NO! Tsubasa ya contaba con diecinueve primaveras, ya era hora de que limpiara su desorden por sí misma, ¿verdad?

—Pero esta habitación, ¿siempre ha estado así? —Preguntó Maria ante su relato, observando lo limpia que estaba, no había ni un rastro de polvo, todo estaba perfectamente limpio, no tenía sentido.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que soy una chica incapaz de limpiar? —Preguntó aún más avergonzada (pero ya sin el sonrojo) mientras que guardaba las últimas poleras. No era justo, ella siempre era la que terminaba avergonzada de si misma y completamente mal parada, ¿el karma no podía ser bueno y regalarle aunque fuera una mínima venganza en la que la peli-rosa terminará avergonzada y mal parada como ella? ¡INJUSTICIA! Si en ese momento la tierra se hubiese abierto y se la hubiese tragado, ella estaría más que complacida, de enserio.

* * *

 _ **Lamento si los asuste haciéndoles creer que al igual que todos los autores que realizan el reto de los 30 días, lo dejé de la nada, simplemente que ayer me quedé dormida antes de poder subir el capítulo, estaba cansada y pues ya se han de imaginar, así que hoy les traigo el capítulo de ayer y hoy ¡vamos en el 18! Solo quedan doce días de este fic y agh... ya no puedo esperar por comenzar a escribir los capítulos 22 en adelante, yo se que esos los van a amar, yo lo sé, recuerden la línea cronológica que sigue, ahora imaginénse un contexto completamente TsubaMaria... les va a gustar, se los aseguro.**_

 _ **Ya sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 19 de proceso, yo solo les recuerdo que**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	19. Espacio

Espacio

Fudou Kazanari era un hombre verdaderamente inhumano, nunca comprendería lo que pasó por su cabeza al momento de hacer lo que hizo, condenar a toda una familia a vivir en un ambiente completamente tóxico, pero si Maria lo analizaba bien, Tsubasa siempre se mantuvo alejada de ese ambiente.

—Pero esto solo hará que me odie más…—Si bien la Cadenzavna estaba seriamente molesta con el _padre_ de la Kazanari (tanto la idea de que una de las espadas del Airgetlám se desviara _"accidentalmente"_ ), debía reconocer que con atar ciertos cabos ya no podía odiarlo. Tsubasa mostró una sonrisa dolida en la que su mirada se notaba triste, y fue allí donde Maria se preguntó si debía mostrarle la pequeña teoría que tenía en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza y se hincó a un lado de Tsubasa, no le correspondía a ella interferir en ese asunto en particular.

—Te admiro ¿sabes? —Preguntó lógicamente con la misma expresión con la menor—has sabido salir adelante de todas los obstáculos que se han interpuesto en tu camino—Suspiró—Sólo sé cargar con mentiras y más mentiras, llegué a un punto en el que no sabía cómo era yo realmente y fuiste tú quien me ayudó a permanecer fiel a mí misma, te lo agradezco.

—Yo también te lo agradezco, siempre sabes que decir en los peores momentos.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes hasta que los curiosos ojos de Maria se toparon con un libro de pasta dura color negro sin estampado o título alguno junto a un oso de peluche color marrón.

— ¿Y esto? —Preguntó tomando el libro.

—Ni idea—Respondió Tsubasa sinceramente, sonrojándose una vez que tomó el oso de peluche que solía abrazar de niña y vio que es lo que estaba en las manos de la extranjera.

— ¡Que tierna! —Exclamó la peli-rosa con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba ver a una peli-azul de 4-6 años sosteniendo una espada de madera, otra en la que se veía trató de parar de manos cayéndose en el intento (se veía a Ogawa detrás) y otra en la que veía el collar en donde residía Ame no Habakiri algo cohibida.

— ¡Maria, deja eso! —Pidió sonrojada apretando el oso contra sí (probablemente sin darse cuenta) y tomando la mano de la aludida antes de que cambiara de página y se encontrara con más fotografías vergonzosas de ella misma.

Maria por su lado le devolvió la mirada desafiante, pero interiormente contenta de haber distraído a Tsubasa de sus tristes pensamientos. No pudo evitarlo y rio ligeramente al ver la fiera determinación en la sakimori.

—Está bien, está bien—Sonrió conectando su mirada aguamarina con la azulada y fue allí en donde todo desapareció. Maria quedó completamente perdida en un espacio completamente indefinido concentrada en la profundidad de la mirada de Tsubasa, posiblemente fue a parar al mismo lugar que la peli-azul, pues el silencio que inundaba en la habitación posterior a aquel acto tan llano marcaba que aunque las chicas estaban allí, realmente no lo estaban.

Los ojos de la peli-rosa recorrieron de manera involuntaria los labios de la peli-azul y regresaron a sus ojos, tan concentraba estaba que no notó que la japonesa había hecho lo mismo. La distancia pasó de ser medio metro de distancia a solo decena y media en centímetros, pero lo que pudo o no haber pasado allí nunca lo sabrían, pues una explosión cercana les sacó de golpe de aquel espacio con una sola señal: PELIGRO.

* * *

 _ **Como buen fan del TsubaMaria sabrás que imagen me inspiró para este capítulo, les reto a que me lo digan en los comentarios xD**_


	20. Confianza

Confianza

Existen dos definiciones de la palabra confianza, la primera nos dice que la confianza es la esperanza firme que una persona tiene en que algo suceda, sea o funcione de una forma determinada, o en que otra persona actúe como ella desea; la segunda definición es más corta pero era ligeramente cercano a lo que tanto Maria y Tsubasa sentían, confianza, defínase como seguridad, especialmente al emprender una acción difícil o comprometida.

Honestamente ninguna de las dos tenía idea de exactamente de cómo se sentían, pero habían escogido esa palabra al ser la más acertada, como ya se había dicho.

La explosión de unos momentos antes (que les frustró en cierta manera y sin saber el porqué) fue causada por Phara, quien había regresado aun después de destruir la piedra clave sin un propósito aparente, pues el "Vine escuchar tu canción" no le parecía una respuesta lo suficientemente razonable.

Lo increíble del asunto es que sin necesidad de palabras tanto Maria como Tsubasa habían logrado comprenderse a la perfección. El Airgetlám y el Ame no Habakiri fueron activados al mismo tiempo y siguiendo la canción de Maria comenzó la batalla contra Phara (la cual no sabían cómo vencer) y que a pesar de las circunstancias, Tsubasa estaba segura de que tendrían victoria, pues aunque las padres de su padre en todo el día no habían hecho más que desanimarla, bastó con unos cuantos minutos con Maria para recuperar parte de su control.

— ¡Maria! —Gritó Tsubasa con preocupación al ver que el ataque de la emperatriz no fue suficiente como para encarar las armas filosofales de la Auto-Scorer. La molestia (junto con miedo, impotencia y ansiedad) volvió a ella—Mi cuerpo es una espada y seguirá así hasta que se despedace.

—Si eres una espada, mi filosofía lo destruirá—Dijo tan fría y calma como siempre. Tsubasa se lanzó sobre ella pero el resultado no fue diferente a la vez anterior, haciendo pedazos su cuerpo entrenado para ser una espada y su orgullo como guerrera.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Gritó Maria apenas recuperada de su aturdimiento y apenas sosteniéndose en el suelo con el mismo sentimiento de la peli-azul, confiaba en que podría salir de aquella, pero sabía que necesitaba cierta ayuda.

— ¡Canta, Tsubasa! —Ordenó Yatsuhiro desde el otro lado de la batalla.

—Pero así no podré ser una herramienta de la familia Kazanari ni una espada…—Se lamentó apretando los ojos tratando de no llorar, Maria era consciente que Tsubasa no era de mostrar mucho sus emociones al igual que ella.

— ¡No tienes porqué serlo!

—Padre…

—No temas seguir buscando tu sueño—Entonces, de verdad…

— ¿Mi sueño?

— ¡Así es! ¡Tu habitacion no estuvo abandonada por diez años! —Exclamó sacando a la luz sus observaciones, si eso podría ayudar a Tsubasa a recuperar la confianza en sí misma, no dudaría en decirlo— ¡Estaba desordenado pero no tenía rastro de polvo, lo mantuvo así para no perder los recuerdos que tenía de ti! ¡Ningún padre que odie a su hija haría algo como eso, entiéndelo de una vez idiota!

Yatsuhiro Kazanari echó a Tsubasa de la familia para alejarla del ambiente tóxico desarrollado por su padre biológico Fudou Kazanari, quien a pesar de las circunstancias siempre consideró a la peli-azul como su hija, y si bien su manera no fue la mejor de todas, le abrió las puertas a que realizara su sueño de cantar para los demás. El deseo de Yatsuhiro, siempre había sido que su _hija_ siguiera su sueño, y que lo siguiera en compañía de alguien que genuinamente le quería y se preocupaba por ella rebasaba sus expectativas.

— ¿Significa eso que puedo volver a soñar?

Con un asentimiento del mayor, Tsubasa no dudó más y activó el modo Ignite, y siguiendo la filosofía que había seguido hasta su encuentro recordó que el amor a cantar le otorgaba las mismas alas que le habían impulsado años atrás y que habían comenzado a recuperarse de sus heridas, en cierta manera Maria se las había cuidado el tiempo necesario y como un gracias no era suficiente, la Cadenzavna siempre tendría una confianza ciega en ella, cosa que sabía que era correspondida.

* * *

 _ **Oh sí, de nuevo les tocó capítulo doble para compensar que ayer no pude escribir (mi gemelo es mala influencia, siempre me distrae) y llegamos por fin al clímax de la historia, a partir de aquí continuan en base los capítulos 11-13 de Symphogear en donde ya comienza la batalla en el Chateau con el desenlace (en donde Maria y Tsubasa se van a Londres) del capítulo 30 para dar fin al reto de los 30 días (solo quedan 10 capítulos más D:) Bueno sin más me despido, espero les haya gustado nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 21 de Proceso.**_


	21. Realización

Realización

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero poco a poco Maria estaba acostumbrándose a la manera de ser de Tsubasa, y eso se notó al momento en que arribaron en ayuda de Hibiki en su enfrentamiento contra Carol, momento en el que ambas se pararon erguidas, orgullosas de sí y con los brazos cruzados con una mirada completamente afilada y desafiante.

El Chateau de Tiffagues se alzaba encima de ellas y Carol estaba lista para cantar, activando su propia reliquia, el Senkin Daurdabla, comenzó a cantar.

— ¡Maria! —Tsubasa, quien estaba a su lado, reaccionó de inmediato al verla saltar.

— ¡Detendré esa cosa! —Declaró yendo en dirección al Chateau con Kirika y Shirabe tras ella, tenía claro que a pesar de todo aquellas amables niñas –porque a sus ojos siempre continuarían siendo unas niñas– no le dejarían cargar con toda la carga sola. Tal vez dependieran del LINKER para pelear, pero los lazos entre ellas no tenían tiempo límite.

Carol les miró con desdén y Tsubasa fue la primera en lanzarse contra ella, sintió molestia de que la alquimista subestimara a la europea, Chris (a pesar de todo) no había perdido esa extraña conexión con la sakimori, y por tanto no había dudado un instante en seguirle el lío.

.

.

Llegaron a la cámara principal del Chateau, Kirika cargando a Dr. Ver, el cual parecía que solo había vuelto para complicar aún más las cosas. Más Alca-Noise se materializaron, el mundo se estaba desintegrado y Maria estaba realmente asustada, tenía ese mal presentimiento que le advertía que el desenlace no sería de lo más lindo y lleno de rosas. Fue entonces que decidió que realmente no importaba si por lo menos la Kazanari terminaba bien, y sin más duda les comunicó un pensamiento que Serena le había dejado en vida:

 _"Aunque diez mil opciones fallen, siempre debe existir la diez mil uno"_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para regresarles la motivación que estaban perdiendo, Maria tomó el coraje que le faltaba y tanto Kirika como Shirabe finalmente pudieron ser el soporte que necesitaban. Elfnein tuvo la capacidad de resistir sus heridas para ayudar al doctor y Tsubasa mantuvo la fortaleza de soportar los ataques venideros de Carol.

Maria, Kirika y Shirabe protegerían al Dr. Ver con su vida aún con todo el rencor y resentimiento que guardaban hacia él, así el invertir las funciones para restaurar el mundo fueran incapaces de soportar para el Château y lo hiciera absorberlo, y por consecuente explotar. Pero de nueva cuenta no importaba, primero debía eliminar cierto fantasma, la carga de sus pecados. Su deber era reescribir la oscura historia que aun así seguía presente, aunque Maria debía de admitir una cosa, le gustaría haber podido figurar a Tsubasa en ella.

Posiblemente le había pegado la maña de hacer las cosas más inadecuadas en el momento menos importuno, porque antes de golpear a la réplica de sí misma por primera vez junto con Kirika y Shirabe fue que Maria realizó que se había enamorado de la maestra de la espada de cabellos y ojos azulados.

* * *

 _ **Sobre el tiempo! De verdad que mi gemelo es mala influencia, Nijiro-kun, no es mala idea esa de amarrarlo xD**_

 _ **No hay mucho decir, solo que tengo sueño y me iré a dormir, simplemente les diré lo que ayer entre las prisas se me olvidó:**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	22. Despedida

Despedida

— ¡Doctor, te protegeremos con nuestras vidas! ¡Así que salva el mundo!

La sonrisa del albino se marcó sobre su rostro al escuchar las palabras tan decididas de Maria, realmente había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron y se creía lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a qué se debía, el poder que crecía sin límites dentro de ella se lo confirmaba.

Los engranes del Château de Tiffagues comenzaron a girar y las luces comenzaron a brillar, estaba iniciando el fin.

La espada del Airgetlám y la réplica de la lanza Gungnir chocaron entre sí contadas veces mientras que Kirika y Shirabe preparaban sus ataques.

Iba a morir. Lo tenía bastante claro.

Maria hubiera deseado que las cosas no terminaran allí pero no había de otra.

—Estar en el escenario contigo fue muy divertido, Tsubasa—Recitó a través de su intercomunicador directamente a la peli-azul—Si pudiéramos hacerlo de nuevo, me gustaría cantar contigo toda la noche.

—Maria, ¿Qué estás…?

Maria se negó a responder, no quería que su despedida se sintiese aún más pesada de lo que ya se sentía. Había reprimido muy bien el impulso de sollozar que había querido surgir apenas comenzó a hablar, eran demasiadas las cosas que hubiera gustado de decir pero tendría que callárselas, ese no era el momento de decirlo así no hubiera otro.

El Shul Shagana y el Igalima se impactaron contra el Gungnir y fue entonces que el Airgetlám se preparó a lanzar su último ataque.

Maria encajó su espada en el brazo de plata que le proporcionaba su armadura y saltó con el Serenade listo para ejecutarse. La capa de su réplica le cubrió y ante ella se materializó su hermana menor.

— ¡Serena! —Su cuerpo quedó partido por la mitad, aterrizó sobre el suelo y abrazó a sus pequeñas hermanas—Adiós…—Esa despedida no era única para Kirika, Shirabe, Hibiki, Chris y Tsubasa, sino igualmente para su hermana y su madre.

Le quedó el consuelo de que antes de morir, por lo menos había logrado enterrar sus fantasmas y expiar sus pecados.

* * *

 _ **Quedó más corto de lo que imaginé, espero no les deje inconformes pero no pude escribir más, no hay mucho que decir realmente porque los huecos que dejé se mencionan como recuerdos en el capítulo 28, pero igual espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 23 de Proceso, solo recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	23. Terror

Terror

Se sentía como un Deja Vù. Combatiendo contra una infinidad del Noise (Bueno, Alca-Noise) en compañía de su compañera —compañeras mejor dicho— en defensa de los demás. La escena tenía enormes variaciones, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma, o por lo menos así se sentía para Tsubasa.

Yukine se había encargado de los NOISE que iban tras el padre de Tachibana mientras que ella se había encargado de cortarle el paso a Carol. Yukine junto con Akatsuki, Tsukuyomi y Kirika estaban de respaldo a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Un escalofrío en su espalda dorsal no le había abandonado desde que Phara les dirigió sus últimas palabras para desaparecer en una explosión. Tenía miedo de perder a alguien como había pasado hace casi cuatro años en el auge de su adolescencia.

Tsubasa trataba de concentrarse en su deber mientras que Hibiki quería mantener la presión en su cuerpo, con Maria siendo el soporte de Kirika y Shirabe, siendo Tsubasa el de Chris.

—Tsubasa, mira arriba—Llamó Maria mientras que se defendían de la corriente de aire que lanzaba el ataque aun no lanzado de Carol. El Château de Tiffagues brillaba en verde, aparentemente acumulando energía. Cuatro ondas de energía emanaron de él y continuaron expandiéndose, –según lo que escuchaba por el intercomunicador con la base– por todo el planeta.

— ¡Maria! —Gritó cuando la vio saltar.

— ¡Detendré esa cosa! —Supo que no la disuadiría de hacerlo. Las menores del grupo fueron tras ella, y juntas, entraron al Château.

La mirada de Carol miraba con arrogancia a las dependientes del LINKER le hizo enfadar haciendo que se lanzara contra la alquimista casi de inmediato, no toleraría que insultaran de esa manera a la peli-rosa, Chris le respaldó al igual que Hibiki (una vez que se recuperó del ataque anterior). Carol no dudó ni un segundo y les devolvió el ataque.

El que se mostrara tan confiada le daba mala espina, y es que no era como Finé o como Ver., que tenían mil huecos en su plan pero su arrogancia les mantenía confiados. Carol lo tenía todo previamente planeado, llevaba siglos planeando su venganza y su canto tenía la fuerza de mil cantos del cisne.

Desde que las tres se perdieron en el interior del Chateau la batalla había quedado estancada en un tira y afloja en donde ellas estaban en completa desventaja contra la alquimista, y si bien Tsubasa sabía del liderazgo que tenía Tachibana sobre ellas, era consciente de que ella actuaba como su fuerza y que si ella se caía, las otras dos también lo harían, fue por eso que cuando escuchó a Maria decirles que aun con diez mil opciones fallidas aún quedaba la diez mil uno y se levantó, todos quedaron fortalecidos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Maria estaba actuando como su fuerza, y el no saber de ella por tanto tiempo le estaba preocupando; obviamente destruir el arma definitiva de su enemigo no sería la cosa más fácil del mundo, pero el tono tan resignado con el que les había hablado antes le otorgaba un inmenso miedo de lo que podría pasar, Maria no les había dicho todo.

—Estar en el escenario contigo fue muy divertido, Tsubasa—Escuchó a través de su intercomunicador junto con un cantar unido de que Kirika y Shirabe, pero no era una canción única del dúo Zababa, estaba segura de que Maria igualmente estaba cantando, y es que a juzgar por las palabras y el tono era una canción de despedida, y eso le asustaba un más.

El inicio de aquella frase le convirtió el miedo en terror. No quería comprender lo que su mente le estaba diciendo, se negaba a hacerlo, no quería perder a Maria, se negaba a hacerlo.

—Si pudiéramos hacerlo de nuevo, me gustaría cantar contigo toda la noche— _No, por favor…_

—Maria, ¿Qué estás…? —No acabó de formular la frase. Se recargó sobre su espada y miró el Chateau, seguramente todo el terror por el que estaba pasando se reflejó en su rostro, a sus lados Hibiki y Chris se veían tristes. Se estaban yendo, las estaban perdiendo— ¡No! —Lo que fuera menos eso, lo que fuera.

La cara de Carol mostró un terror equivalente al suyo.

El mundo comenzó a reconstruirse.

El alivio no llegó su cuerpo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y sus piernas temblaron.

Fue entonces que el Château de Tiffagues explotó.

* * *

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chan chaaaaaan! Esoes todo por hoy, publico ahora porque capaz que con toda la tarea que tengo no puedo hacerlo más tarde. Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 24 de proceso, gracias por leer, déjenme saber si les gustó con un reiew, porque recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	24. Agonía

Agonía

Las llamas comenzaron a envolver el Chateau y las explosiones vinieron una tras otra. El imponente Château de Tiffagues comenzó a descender y nadie salió de él. El mundo se había reconstruido en su totalidad pero Maria y las demás…

¿Por qué nunca conseguía traer el mañana sin pagar un precio?

El cuerpo de Tsubasa estaba completamente paralizado, se negaba a creer lo que acaba de pasar, simplemente no quería. Así ganaran la batalla, Tsubasa no evitaría seguir sintiendo que había perdido, en el momento en que Maria se despidió supo que había perdido, porque no había podido cumplir su propio juramento, no había podido protegerla, al contrario, fue ella quien se sacrificó para mantenerla a salvo.

—Chicas…

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!

Su cuerpo porfín respondio ante los lamentos de sus compañeras. Se puso de pie y dejó salir el dolor que estaba sintiendo en un grito lleno de agonía.

Las lágrimas hace tiempo que habían brotado de sus ojos complementando su destrozado ser. Clavó su espada en el concreto y encaró a la rubia alquimista.

— ¡Ríndete! —Demandó con la voz rasposa por el llanto que tanto luchaba por salir. Su brazo le señaló mientras apretaba más la mirada cubierta de lágrimas y un sentimiento auto-destructivo: la ira— ¡El futuro con el que soñabas se viene abajo en pedazos!

No.

Era su propio futuro el que se venía abajo.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero desde hacía tiempo que consideraba a Maria parte de su futuro, desde hacía tiempo que la Cadenzavna figuraba en sus pensamientos a largo plazo. Tsubasa deseaba volver a perseguir su sueño como cantante, pero con Maria. Tsubasa soñaba con viajar y conocer más del mundo, pero con Maria, de alguna manera Tsubasa había planeado su posible futura vida cotidiana con Maria. No tenía sentido, pero lo había hecho de todas maneras.

La voz de Elfnein resonó, diciendo que la respuesta al dolor era el perdón. En ese momento comprendía perfectamente el actuar de su enemiga. En ese momento comprendía lo que era querer destrozarlo todo en busca de venganza. En ese momento comprendió el por qué querer buscar el dolor de pérdida ajeno para que el suyo se sintiera nulo.

Por primera vez en su vida Tsubasa tenía deseos de destruir.

Por primera vez en su vida Tsubasa tenía deseos de venganza.

Por primera vez en su vida Tsubasa se creía capaz de manchar sus manos con sangre.

Por primera vez Tsubasa se regocijaría del dolor ajeno, porque por primera vez en su vida perdía el control sobre sí misma de manera total y todo por la agonía causada por la pérdida. Ya había perdido a Kanade, eso jamás le dejaría vivir normalmente, pero sentía que con la pérdida de Maria… con la pérdida de Maria…

Con la pérdida de Maria, Tsubasa no se sentía capaz de seguir viviendo después de aquello.

* * *

 _ **La cosa se pone intensa 0.0 Nada que decir más que feliz halloween y que nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 25 de proceso.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Recuerden...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	25. Observaciones II

Observaciones II

Su mirada dorada estaba completamente incrédula ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Él, al igual que su sobrina era un hombre de palabra, y Genjuuro Kazanari se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría a otros sus camaradas morir, era terriblemente de lo que la muerte de un ser querido y bastante cercano era capaz de traer.

Genjuuro había visto los ojos de a muerte en diversas ocasiones, tuvo que despedirse a regañadientes de mucha gente mientras que otros no le dieron siquiera la oportunidad.

La primera persona que cayó por su fallo fue Amou Kanade, posiblemente la persona que Tsubasa más querría en su vida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de que aquel concierto en donde le vio perecer, ese mismo escalofrío le vino cuando las chicas se enfrentaron a Finé, ese mismo escalofrío le vino cuando las potadoras del Igalima y del Shul Shagana se enfrentaron compartido por el que le causó la batalla del Tsubasa y Chris, era ese mismo escalofrío el que le recorrió cuando Maria saltó sobre el Chateau. Ese escalofrío era ese el ml agrario que le indicaba el precio a pagar. Habían corrido con demasiada suerte la mayoría de las veces, pero nada garantizaba que todo saliera bien. No había un corazón al cual debieran conmover, no había un alma que diera la vida por alguna de ellas, no había una complicidad entre adversarios en la cual confiar… solo quedaban tres chicas que protegerían a un convicto prófugo —al cual despreciaban— de las defensas de la máquina que explotaría en breve sin dejarles la oportunidad de escapar.

A sus ojos, Maria y Kanade realmente se parecían… Ambas no dudaron en sacrificar su vida por un bien mayor aun sabiendo el daño que causarían en la persona más preciada para ellas, e irónicamente, en ambos casos se trataba de Tsubasa.

La despedida de Kanade vino en la melodía maldita que representaba el cisne.

Tsubasa solo escuchó el inicio, rogó por que se detuviera pero fue ignorada. Kanade no intercambió más que unas torpes palabas y con una sonrisa se negó a decir adiós, interiormente creyendo que aquello sería lo mejor. Tsubasa lloró, le abrazó y dejó ir su vieja personalidad en ello, nunca culpó a nadie y se enfrascó en sí misma alejándose de todos para intentar no sufrir.

La despedida de Maria llegó con un dulce cantar junto a sus amigas.

Tsubasa confió plenamente en que todo estaría bien, pudiera ser que Hibiki le hubiese pegado su positivismo o que hubiese regresado esa ingenuidad que había quedado enterrada. Maria le negó la oportunidad de verla, Maria únicamente dejó una despedida corta (que si le preguntaban había algo más en aquella despedida) con voz calmada e igualmente —por lo que podía deducir— una sonrisa. Tsubasa no había podido siquiera reaccionar, lloró con amargura, dejó caer su espada y dejó crecer en su interior un sentimiento de rabia y venganza, era bastante notorio para él con lo bien que la conocía. Era ese deseo de venganza lo que la motivaba a continuar.

¿Por qué nunca conseguía traer el mañana sin pagar un precio?

Siendo el comandante de la unidad debía velar por el bien de todos, por Hibiki que siempre les consideró amigas, por Chris que se había encariñado con sus kouhai como si fuesen familia, pero realmente le preocupaba más el estado de Tsubasa, y no porque fuera su sobrina, sino porque él siempre había percibido diferente la relación de la misma con la Cadenzavna. Era Genjuuro quien había notado el gran cambio que Maria provocaba en Tsubasa, lo había notado desde el primer instante, desde esa primera vez que cantaron.

Kanade le había dado a Tsubasa felicidad en un lapso de su vida que recordaría por siempre, fueron tiempo en el que aun con las diversas situaciones se habían permitido sonreír. Kanade había sido (junto con Ryoko y Hibiki) esa luz que ocupaba la división para funcionar en armonía. Kanade había formado gran parte de lo que Tsubasa era, le liberó de la cadena impuesta por el linaje Kazanari, le otorgó sueños y le impulsó a seguirlos; su muerte causó un cambio radical no solo en Tsubasa, sino en ellos también. Tsubasa adquirió frialdad y dejó de ver las canciones como algo que amaba, encerró sus sueños en un baúl y se enfocó en su deber, la unidad se volvio tan estricta hasta el punto de que nada que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo era vedado, el nombre Kanade terminó siendo tabú y varias cosas más.

Maria, de a poco, había devuelto a Tsubasa esa felicidad que posiblemente había olvidado su sentir. Eran cambios tan leves y tan imperceptibles que apostaba lo que quisiera a que ni la misma Tsubasa los había notado. Tsubasa ya no había titubeado en perseguir su sueño, —el distanciamiento ya era nulo pero quedaban cambios difíciles de erradicar— Kanade ya no era un tema tabú, al contrario, regularmente Tsubasa exponía ciertos recuerdos y experiencias a lado de la misma, ver a Tsubasa sonreír ya no era algo tan raro, incluso comenzaba ya a ser usual. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle devuelto su antiguo ser, creaba uno nuevo. Le permitía sonreír y permanecer en seriedad, le había otorgado lo que le faltaba para poder madurar (y esto había sido mutuo).

Maria había logrado algo que solamente Kanade había logrado hacer, compenetrar profundamente en Tsubasa, ver sus miedos y sus temores ayudándole a enfrentarlos. Maria la había escuchado y aconsejado, la había acompañado y peleado a su lado. Maria había logrado desarrollar una conexión tan especial con ella que podían comprenderse casi en su totalidad sin la necesidad de palabras.

— ¡Ríndete! —Demandó Tsubasa con la voz rasposa. Su brazo señaló a Carol mientras apretaba más la mirada cubierta de lágrimas pero bañada con ira, un sentimiento que Tsubasa jamás había experimentado— ¡El futuro con el que soñabas se viene abajo en pedazos! —Genjuuro sabía que era su propio futuro el que se vino a pedazos.

Kanade y Maria eran similares y diferentes a su manera. Algo en su tan perceptible ser le decía que aquel lazo entre la peli-azul y la peli-rosa era posiblemente mucho más profundo que el que su sobrina habia sostenido con la pelirroja. Porque si bien la muerte de ambas chicas la había destrozado, la muerte de Maria estaba encaminando a la peli-azul a su autodestrucción, y al igual que en aquel entonces no era capaz de decir ni hacer nada, porque lo único que libraría a Tsubasa sería ver a Maria otra vez y decirle todo lo que no había podido; porque Genjuuro estaba seguro de que de no haber tenido ese terrible desenlace, esas dos podrían haber tenido una muy linda historia entre sí.

El destino de aquella batalla sería decidido por solo una cosa, que tanto podría el dañado corazón de Tsubasa soportar, porque Tsubasa había amado y perdido si oportunidad de confesar, o mejor dicho, de haberse enterado antes.

* * *

 _ **Otra capítulo de más de 1K, esto es inspiración y lo demás son chingaderas (?) Mentira, cuando me llega inspiracion hasta 9k (o un long-fic completo) sale. A decir verdad para este capítulo tuve que abrir tres reproductores de audio/video de mi computadora en de los que puse el capitulo 12 de GX el 1 de la primera temporada y otros más de la primera y tercera temporada para poder notar las sutiles diferencias de Tsubasa con Maria y Kanade, espero haya valido la pena. Se agradece por leer y yo me despido no sin antes recorarles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	26. Revitalización

Revitalización

La llama de la venganza de Carol parecía no acabarse hasta que no quemase sus recuerdos, y eso le hizo preguntarse si ella pasaría por algo similar. Desechó esa idea tan rápido como la tuvo, su deseo de vengar la muerte de Maria seguía allí, pero igualmente estaba consciente de que sus ataques eran cada vez más débiles, desesperados y brutos. ¿Estaba pensando siquiera? Seguía sintiendose vacía y sin consuelo.

El modo Ignite prácticamente no funcionaba. Carol ya había analizado su máxima potencia y fue por eso que no le importó que obtuvieran aquel poder, además de que, como ella y Maria descubrieron, les usaron a su conveniencia…

Y de nuevo Maria volvía a ella… Por un demonio.

Tsubasa, Hibiki y Chris salieron desprendidas por el inmenso poder que emanaba el cantar de Carol. Hibiki luchó por ponerse de pie nuevamente, Chris hizo lo posible por seguirla, pero estaba pidiéndole demasiado a su cuerpo. Tsubasa por su lado ni siquiera lo intentó, no tenía ganas, no tenía fuerza, no tenía determinación, no tenía confianza, no tenía nada.

— _Aunque diez mil opciones fallen, siempre debe existir la diez mil uno…_ —El que Tachibana recitara aquellas palabras solo le hizo sentirse peor. No fueron diez mil las opciones que fallaron, fueron veinte mil.

Suspiró. ¿Quería realmente continuar?

 _Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl.  
Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl_

Una llama comenzó a encenderse dentro de sí, la energía comenzó a surgir de nuevo. El dolor en su cuerpo dejo de sentirse y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al reconocer aquellas voces, los cantos de Kirika y Shirabe, y junto con ellos estaba el canto de Maria.

Una vez más la esperanza volvió a ella, su ira se esfumó, su venganza se desvaneció e intentó ponerse de pie una vez más. De nuevo sentía que había vuelto a nacer, más adelante investigaría si eso era normal, pero en ese momento solo disfrutaría de aquel bello alivio que se instaló en ella.

Maria continuaba viva, y eso era más que suficiente.


	27. Amor

Amor

El dolor no desapareció como tanto solían decir, al contrario, continuaba. Un golpeteo en su pecho que un inicio fue lento, ahora galopaba con toda su fuerza. El sentimiento de sofoque persistía, su visión antes negra poco a poco comenzaba a enfocar. Un montón de escombros rodeaban el lugar, el olor a quemado estaba presente y una voz llena de rabia resonaba en sus oídos. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo arrepintiéndose en el acto, su cuerpo lastimado le reclamó aquel esfuerzo tan repentino en forma de dolor en gran parte del mismo y un fuerte mareo.

Kirika y Shirabe estaban apenas a medio metro de ella, apenas despertando igual que ella. La más rápida en adaptarse fue la segunda, la cual inmediatamente se puso de pie con la rubia imitándole, las tres trataban de comprender como es que el espacio del que se acaban de levantar estaba tan… seguro. Los ojos cían de Maria viraron a la derecha encontrándose con el Dr. Ver., convaleciente debajo de los escombros se encontraba aquel despreciable hombre mientras que ellas estaban en perfectas condiciones comparadas con él. ¿Sería el karma? Nunca se sabría, pues Maria continuaba siendo alguien demasiado amable para su propio bien.

— ¡Dr. Ver! —Se levantó de inmediato y se arrodilló junto a aquel hombre.

—Lo salvé todo…—Le escuchó decir con voz quebrada y bastante débil, no se debía ser un genio para saber lo que le deparaba el destino.

—No puede ser…

—Te salvé para que puedas hablarle al mundo de mi heroísmo, así que ya vete y muéstrales cuanto te avergüenzas de sobrevivir.

Kirika y Shirabe intercambiaron miradas mientras que Maria trataba de no llorar, ella no era una persona que deseara la muerte, no quería más muertes en su vida, ya había soportado suficientes.

El doctor sonrió.

— ¿O es que acaso piensas ser la misma mujer inútil e ingenua de antes? —Preguntó el hombre extendiendo su mano con una tarjeta de memoria entre sus dedos—Es el amor…

— ¡¿En qué pinta el amor aquí?! —Inclusive hasta su muerte, Maria había sido incapaz de comprender al doctor.

Ver dejó escapar una muy ligera risilla, Maria había dicho lo mismo que Nastassja en su tiempo.

—Los milagros no tienen nada que ver con la compatibilidad del Symphogear—Respondió lo que no le había dicho a la doctora—Si quieres hacer tuyo ese poder, extiende tu mano.

Con inseguridad la Cadenzavna hizo lo pedido. Apenas su mano tomó la memoria, la mano del albino cayó. Sus ojos se encontraron, y notando aquella sonrisa tan resignada fue que la mujer lo comprendió.

No era suerte lo que les había hecho ganar, no era suerte lo que les había ayudado a superar las adversidades. Era el amor.

Fue el amor a la vida lo que les permitió a ellas tres y Serena lo que les permitió usar los Gears. Fue el amor que Serena les tenía lo que le permitió sellar al Nephilim. Fue el amor que se tenían entre Miku y Hibiki lo que les permitió liberarse de la maldición que entre ella y el doctor les pusieron. Fue el amor que Finé desarrolló a las canciones que Shirabe pudo sobrevivir. Fue el amor que se tenían entre Kirika y Shirabe el que les permitió vencer a Micha, un enemigo invencible. Fue el amor de Tsubasa a cantar el que le permitió superar su trauma. Fue el amor que la misma Maria le tenía a Tsubasa y a aquel mundo tan bello que saltó dentro del Château con el enorme riesgo de morir. Fue el amor que el Dr. Ver tenía el que…

Apretó los puños ante esa sonrisa y esa mirada de Ver.

—Maria… ¿al final pude ser un héroe?

Él lo sabía.

Maria decidió ignorar y tener un último acto de condescendencia a aquel hombre que les había salvado la vida. No tenía caso alguno no darle un poco de paz en sus últimos momentos.

—Sí… De la peor clase.

Con media vuelta, y Kirika y Shirabe detrás de ella, dejaron atrás al doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix, el hombre responsable de estar en el agujero más oscuro de las fuerzas unidas, e irónicamente, el que les había abierto una nueva puerta.

Tsubasa y las demás les estaban esperando y no pensaba hacerlas esperar. Mirando a sus amigas con confiablidad, las tres rasparon sus gargantas y cantaron aquella canción que marcaba el fin, pero esta vez sería diferente.

El canto del cisne no marcaría el final, sino un comienzo, que esta vez sería definitivo. Un comienzo que no dejaría que se destrozase.

Y quería creer que con Tsubasa era lo mismo.

* * *

 _ **Wow, ya vamos en el día 27, tres días más y todo termina... que rápido pasa el tiempo 0.0 ya está comenzando el descenlace si se dan cuenta. may04, es malo saber eso de tu disco duro, si me pasa eso yo me muero, literal. Nijiro-kun, como siempre es un placer leerte, adoro tus reviews, me subes el animo, pero esta vez nuestra amiga may te ganó, me hizo el día completo.**_

 _ **Ya nada más que decir, solo que**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	28. Placeres

Placeres

Los protectores brazos de Tsubasa se abrazaron al cuerpo de Maria mientras que la cosa esa tan extraña y bizarra que había hecho Carol comenzaba a destruirse, fue mero instinto, pero para Maria, sentir aquel calor abrazándose contra ella fue un placer.

Se resguardaron de la explosión como pudieron antes de que el equipo de la segunda división llegara para llevarles a practicar varias de precaución.

La única que había quedado realmente herida había sido Elfnein. Cada quien lo tomó como pudo, la desaparición de la alquimista había quedado en segundo plano para las usuarias de Gear pues les importaba más el estado salud de su pequeña amiga, la cual les había salvado de una grande.

—Aquí entre nosotras el Gear de Maria-san toca una canción de bon-odori cuando se emociona.

— ¿Enserio? —Cuestionó el homúnculo ante las palabras de Hibiki, girándose para verla.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Reclamó Maria con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiéndose avergonzada porque la usuaria del Gungnir revelara información "confidencial" frente a Tsubasa. Normalmente no le molestaría tanto, pero después de haber realizado sus sentimientos por la peli-azul todo había cambiado bastante, ¡y eso que seguía siendo el mismo día! No tenía remedio—Tiene más sentido que lo haga el Gear de Tsubasa a que lo haga el mío.

Todas rieron ante sus palabras, ella únicamente miró de reojo a la peli-azul que estaba a un lado de ella.

—Ya veo… ya veo…—Soltó con una sonrisa forzada, un tic era creciente en su ceja—Ahora entiendo lo que todas piensan de Ame no Habakiri.

No se veía molesta, pero sí incómoda. Tsubasa había reservado sus comentarios al saber que ese era un ligero intento de alejar la tensión causada por la peli-verde, pero Maria sabía, que al igual que siempre, Tsubasa se la cobraría.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé, ¿verdad? —Y con eso bastó para volver al ambiente anterior, por suerte Hibiki supo reponerse y las demás pudieron conservar su sonrisa.

.

.

El ruido proveniente de la habitación de Elfnein les alertó, no solo había un intruso, sino que el corazón de la misma había dejado de latir. En ese momento Tsubasa se encontraba cenando junto con Maria en el comedor, las demás habían cenado antes e inclusive algunas ya se habían dormido.

Nada fue comparable a sus caras cuando realizaron que a pesar de que Carol se encontraba allí, era Elfnein quien les estaba hablando, era Elfnein quien estaba disfrutando el placer de la vida.

Las miradas de Tsubasa y Maria se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa, e inclusive con un aire renovado. Es imposible describirlo, se sentía diferente, como con más sentimiento. Se dejaba ver esa capacidad suya de entenderse sin la necesidad de palabras y al mismo tiempo se les veía un aire inocente, ligero y pacífico.

—Al final todo salió bien—Le dijo Maria en voz baja.

—Y realmente me alegro oír eso—Respondió Tsubasa en el mismo tono.

Ambas se giraron con Elfnein quien era abrazada por las demás despidiéndose de manera breve y abandonando la habitación de manera discreta, el poder cenar juntas era otro placer del cual no querían tener que privarse ahora que todo por fin estaba bien.

* * *

 _ **Seh~~ Ayer no actualicé y hoy no subiré doble capítulo, ¿la razón? Una bien estúpida la verdad, pero es que quiero que el fic termine el lunes además de que el capítulo siguiente vale por dos, ¿Porqué? Bueno, el capítulo se llama Negación así que ya pueden darse una idea. Será con toque humorístico, así que no se preocupen, no va a haber drama (suficiente ya tuvieron, creo) así que nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 29 de Proceso, solo les recuerdo que**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	29. Negación

Negación

Dicen que aquellos que son ignorantes son felices y aquellos que son sabios son prisioneros. ¿Ignorancia o sabiduría? Pues en ese momento a Tsubasa como le hubiera encantado ser ignorante.

—No, no, no, no. Definitivamente no—Se dijo a sí misma mientras se revolvía los cabellos en su frente. Todo el asunto de Carol había quedado finalmente zanjado y Ogawa ya estaba haciendo los preparativos para re-lanzar su carrera en Londres, y según había entendido, se iría después del final del festival de verano. Pero ese no era el problema, sino…

—Senpai, ¿realmente me pidió consejo para eso? —Pregunto una Yukine Chris bastante divertida, pero igualmente fastidiada. Tsubasa podía ser terca cuando quería, pero la albina no lograba comprender ese afán de su superior para negar algo que ya era completamente evidente para todos (bueno, tal vez exceptuando a la responsable de ese lío) y que no tenía caso seguir negando.

—Es que Yukine, lo que me dices _no_ puede ser. ¡Es inaudito!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…—Tsubasa se detuvo un momento para pensar una razón válida, pero terminó sonrojándose y por alguna razón extraña, Chris igualmente se sonrojó— ¡Por qué no!

Chris suspiró.

— ¿Maria es mala persona?

—No

— ¿Llegarías a aburrirte cada vez que estás con ella?

—No

—Ella llegaría a aborrecerte por sentir algo así.

—No

— ¿Entonces? —Alzó la ceja.

— ¡Porque no me puede gustar Maria! —Alegó moviendo los brazos frente a ella para crear énfasis, en ese momento como se estaba pareciendo a Hibiki— ¿Y si en realidad solo es una muy pura e inocente amistad? —Preguntó con tristeza.

—Si fuera una pura e inocente amistad no estarías teniendo este tipo de dudas ni me estarías poniendo esa cara—Respondió mientras destapaba una paleta de hielo y sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo—Hagamos una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Tsubasa sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la mesa del apartamento de Chris— ¿En qué idioma subnormal están tus apuntes? —Preguntó una vez que tomó la libreta y la hojeó por curiosidad, la letra estaba horrenda, ni japonés parecía.

— ¡Es de Kirika! —Reclamó roja mientras que disimuladamente pateaba su mochila lejos de ellas. Carraspeando para recuperar el aire, abrió la libreta en una de las últimas páginas (mala idea porque encontró un "Shirabe" rodeado de corazones, para terminar buscando una jodida hoja en blanco) y dividió una página en cuatro, poniendo en listado los nombres "La idiota", yo, Kanade, Maria en ese orden.

— ¿Quién es yo? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Pues yo! —Chris ya se estaba exasperando. Respiró una vez más tratando de mantener un poco de paciencia. Tsubasa apuntó entre paréntesis "Yukine". Resultaba curioso que a Tsubasa no le costara identificar a _la idiota_ —Ahora, debajo de los nombres vas a poner una descripción de esas personas.

— ¿Y tengo que llenar todo el espacio?

—Llena lo que quieras llenar—Chasqueó la lengua y la peli-azul decidió no preguntar más y comenzó. Después de veinte minutos miró a la albina, casi avisando que ya había acabado.

La cara de Chris fue épica, para empezar porque en el espacio de "La idiota" solo decía:

 _»Solo piensa en comer. Altruista. Ciertamente con problemas de atención, concentración y comunicación. Carece de ciertas capacidades para llamarse guerrera._

Mientras que debajo de su nombre decía:

 _»Tsundere. Cabello blanco, ojos ¿morados? ¿Pechos? 153cm ¿Yukine porque estoy haciendo esto?_

El nombre de Kanade que había escrito estaba tachado y apuntado justo debajo de esas descripciones tan gráficas –nótese el sarcasmo– que Tsubasa había hecho acerca de ellas y que no habían gastado más de un renglón con cada una. La descripción de Kanade ocupaba el resto de la hoja (el nombre de Maria estaba igualmente tachado) dejando únicamente un renglón, pero su senpai decidió que eso era insuficiente para siquiera poner el nombre y utilizó la página siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente…

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que escribieras siete páginas completas y la dibujaras de una manera decente?! —Explotó mientras que Tsubasa se sonrojó, ya había entendido el sentido de aquello cuando estaba acabando y la reacción de Chris no ayudó a disminuir su vergüenza.

—Fue sin querer—Alegó—Cuando menos me di cuenta había terminado describiendo sus gestos y dibujándolos.

—Y los dibujaste bien que es lo peor de todo—Masculló entre dientes. No era una obra al estilo Pablo doce nombres Picasso pero tampoco era como aquella vez que "Retrató" a un Alca-Noise, era decente comparado con un niño de once años que ve anime.

Fue pasando palabra por palabra de la tan fina letra de su senpai, casi conteniendo las arcadas que le daban con ciertas frases, comenzando por la descripción de sus _"ondulados y brillantes cabellos coral que al soltarse bailan al viento y entre sus dedos",_ ahora al parecer también sería escritora.

 _»Cuando se avergüenza se pone demasiado roja y comienza a tartamudear. Es divertido hacerlo, en especial porque pone un gesto más o menos así –dibujo de Maria al estilo anime– las cejas no me salieron muy bien, pero normalmente las frunce hasta abajo, además de que alza los hombros y pega los brazos sus cuerpos bastante rectos. Se ve bastante linda…_

—Senpai…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó casi tapándose la cara.

— ¡Te gusta!

— ¡No!

— ¡SENPAI!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me gusta! ¡Listo, lo dije!

—Eres caso perdido—Negó la albina.

.

.

— ¡Maria-san! ¡No puede huir para siempre! —Argumentó Elfnein contra la pele-rosa que estaba escondida en su libro.

— ¡Si puedo! —Alegó la mayor escondiendo su cara roja en un libro de Shirabe (posiblemente de japonés), cabe recalcar que dicho libro estaba de cabeza.

— ¿A dónde se fue la Maria valiente que siempre daba la cara? —Preguntó Kirika a un lado de Shirabe.

—Ahora todos están desapareciendo—Murmuró Shirabe.

— ¡Ya supéralo! —Lloriqueó la Akatsuki.

—Dejen sus peleas maritales para otro momento, lo importante ahora es que Maria-san reaccione.

— ¿Desde cuándo está Aoi-san aquí? —Preguntó Maria desconcertada.

—Me llevo mucho con Elfnein—Contestó simple la mujer de cabellos cortos tomando el libro de la extranjera—Además de que se necesita a alguien mayor para controlarte.

—No soy un animal—Reclamó Maria sonrojada.

—Sabes de que hablo—Extendió el libro a la azabache—Déjenos solas unos cuantos minutos.

Acatando las palabras de Aoi, las tres chicas dejaron a las mayores solas.

—Tengo miedo—Dijo simple.

— ¿Al rechazo? —Aoi estaba firmemente agradecida de que la peli-rosa ya hubiera asumido sus sentimientos, no quería imaginarse como la tenía Chris con Tsubasa, ahora de lo que debía convencerla era de que diera el primer paso.

—Al cambio—Respondió Maria—En estos días me he estado planteado muchas cosas, me he puesto a analizar las interacciones que tenemos Tsubasa y yo. No me gustaría que todo eso se perdiera por algo posiblemente pasajero.

—Y de tu parte, ¿tú crees que tus sentimientos son pasajeros? —Pregunto paciente. Maria negó— ¿y si en lugar de perderse te encuentras con interacciones más íntimas?

Las mejillas de la Cadenzavna se sonrojaron.

—No podrá ser. Tsubasa no siente ni sentirá lo mismo.

— ¿Has escuchado del karma?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el karma?

—Nada, solo que siendo como son te tocará a ti dar el primer paso. —Sonrió la Tomosato

—Me niego—Infló los mofletes.

—Justo es la hora del almuerzo, hasta donde sé Tsubasa-san estará donde Chris-san y Sakuya-kun tiene varios compromisos. ¿Te parece si continuamos esta charla en el comedor?

— ¿Si continuamos mejor en mi pieza?

—Solo espero no terminar mal—Murmuró para sí.

— ¿Cómo?

—No me hagas caso, vamos—Y con una confidencialidad única salieron dispuestas a realizar misión ninja para tomar sus alimentos y escabullirse.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más y este capítulo superaba al POV Shirabe (Observaciones I, Día 13), fue un poco pero ya no me podía seguir explayando, mi madre ya me está pidiéndome que me vaya a dormir porque ya es tarde y mañana tengo colegio y blablabla... mi madre no sabe mi rutina de dormir 3 horas o menos así que ya prácticamente me está arrebatando el computador, pero no me iré sin antes saludar a Dani Horta, may04 y a Nijiro-kun por comentar y motivarme aun más de lo que ya estaba en escribir, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo final de Proceso y les digo ya por última vez que**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	30. Inicio

Inicio

Suspiró con cansancio. Realmente había sufrido con Yukine un par de días atrás, para comenzar por el hecho de que tuvo aceptar sus sentimientos no tan inocentes por Maria. Ni siquiera el festival de verano le había ayudado a reponerse, estaba tan rendida, y para variar en media hora salía su vuelo. Bastaban solo media hora para que iniciara su nuevo comienzo como cantante, y esperaba que esta vez fuera el definitivo.

Realmente le hubiera gustado poder llevar a Maria con ella.

—Tsubasa-san, ya deberíamos ir abordando—Al ser una celebridad, Tsubasa debía tomar un vuelo propio cierto tiempo antes de que despegaran los vuelos regulares.

—De acuerdo—Dijo sin ganas hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Intentó tomar su maleta pero el castaño se le había adelantado, se preguntó si por primera vez su manager llevaría equipaje. Ogawa era a veces demasiado práctico, igual que cierta peli-rosa… ¡y de nuevo estaba pensando en ella! Debía hacer algo urgente para por lo menos poder controlar esos sentimientos, porque de seguir así dudaba estar mínimo concentrada en un 40% de su trabajo. Aunque objetivamente, no es como si pudiesen culparla, se había acostumbrado ya tanto a cantar con Maria que se le hacía extraño re-lanzarse sin un dueto con ella, le gustaban sus duetos, le gustaba como desaparecían en su propio espacio al momento de unir sus voces.

Ah~ De verdad le encantaría re-lanzarse junto con Maria, y Maria deseaba cantar con ella, se lo había confesado. La diferencia es que la Cadenzavna quería cantar durante toda la noche, la Kazanari estaba dispuesta a cantar hasta quedarse sin voz.

—Tsubasa-san—La voz de Shinji Ogawa le obligó mirar al frente, topándose con la mejor de las visiones. Maria recargada sobre el pasillo esperando por ella.

—Yo también voy a Inglaterra de vez en cuando ¿Sabías? —Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa voz… Comenzaría a clasificar a Maria igualmente como medio-tsundere, ¡una que pensaba matarla con tanta lindura! La sonrisa de Ogawa no le pasó desapercibida, así que él era el responsable, ahora tenía sentido porque estaba más ocupado que en ocasiones anteriores.

— ¿Sólo de vez en cuando? —Cuestionó con una risilla, estaba feliz. Maria también quería estar con ella.

Los ojos cían se abrieron cada vez más, y poco a poco Maria transformaba su cara a una más avergonzada, esa cara avergonzada que le había gustado tanto desde –ahora que lo reflexionaba– siempre, ahora solo faltaba…

— ¡Esa espada de verdad no es nada femenina! — ¡Jackpot! Sonrojo más pronunciado que todas las veces anteriores, en parte venganza, en parte placer.

—Anda, vamos que se retrasa el vuelo—Tomó de su muñeca regocijándose de como la cara de la mayor se ponía más roja, no buscaría nada por el momento que no fuera disfrutar de su compañía. Acababa de terminar todo un proceso para entender que se había enamorado, no quería empezar inmediatamente con otra aventura.

—No me queda de otra

Sí, definitivamente Maria también tenía su lado Tsundere.

* * *

 _ **¡Primera vez que me sale un fic tan exacto! 500 palabras, ni una más ni una menos, 500 palabras exactas, fue coincidencia ¡lo juro!**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, este es el último capítulo de proceso, fue todo un gusto tenerlos aquí, ya sea de manera de follow/favorito/reviewer o de lector fantasma, se les aprecia bastante a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer estos disparates.**_

 _ **Por si se lo preguntan, sí amigos/amigas mías/míos, habrá una secuela de este fic, ya está titulado, tiene summary y las ideas definidas para 15 capítulos, pero no lo veran hasta febrero tómenlo como su especial de san valentín (?) No, es que de verdad que escribir diario es agotador, me tomaré un descanso para volver a hacerlo. Volveré a lo clásico, actualizar 1 vez a la semana o 3 al mes. Ya sin más que decir que mandarles un mega abrazo a Dani Horta 13, may04, Nijiro-kun, love novels, Shion Severely y Nat-kun kori kun por comentar y a Aldmagali, shadowpirata, villanita7294, Rubius Total y emarin697 por darle follow y favoritos, espero nos volvamos a encontrar en otra ocasión, y ahora sí me despido dejándoles el título de la secula:**_

 _ **Curso**_


End file.
